Suburban Suicide
by Bob1097
Summary: After years of abuse, he's leaving behind his past. He brings along some friends for the journey, but will all of them survive? Their new life can't be as bad as the old one - can it? SLASH! DARK! NOT FOR THE FAINT! Writen with Neurotic-Idealist!
1. Chapter 1

**Neurotic-Idealist and I teamed up and wrote this together, we have based it on the American Idiot CD by Green Day. **

**Nether of us own the superstars or Green Day**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Randy Orton was drifting back into conscious, he tried to hold on to sleep but there was pins sticking in his eyes, and sleep was getting further and further away. He groaned and opened his eyes. The pins turned out to be the bright midday sun shinning in his window. He blinked several times trying to adjust to the new light. He glanced over his mirror; there was a piece of paper there, a piece of paper he hadn't put there. He knew who the note was from and he knew what is said, but he wanted to read it anyway. Cody was so damned predictable. Randy threw the sheets off of him and went to read the note,

You were too hard to wake, I left before Brad was awake.

Cody.

That was his Cody: short, sweet, and to the point. Randy chuckled and roughly folded the note and put it in a drawer with several others of the same nature. He didn't really know why he had kept them all but he had. Perhaps it was just out of habit. He moved around his room looking for his pants. He wanted the black ones, Ha! He found them! It wasn't really saying much for his hunting abilities, he wasn't sure he owned clothes that weren't black. He heard glass brake down stairs. Breakfast wasn't worth the fight. He pulled a black shirt out of the tangle of cover on his bed, was this one his or Cody's? It didn't matter, it was a shirt. He looked out the window trying to guess just how hot it was outside his bedroom. He heard an undistinguishable yell, Brad was awake now. It didn't really matter how warm it was, the chances of him buttoning more than half the buttons were slim to none, and there were certain events that his piers didn't need to see. He shook the shirt out and pulled it on. He closed a few buttons and pulled the sleeves down and buttoned the cuffs.

He was one of those teenagers that people would label as 'no good' and they where probably right! From head to toe he was dark. Black hair that he couldn't remember ever combing, black shirt, black pants, black converses. Black! Everything was black! It was the color that defined his whole being! Some thought that even his heart was black, but he was loved for being so… cruel.

He looked down at his watch, it was only two, but he was sure there would be some losers at the 7/11, and it was never too early to work on getting hammered. He raised his bedroom window and jumped out. It wasn't _that_ high. Besides he knew how to land, he had been doing this for years.

It was a little over a mile to his favorite meeting place. The dingy white building and dirty parking lot had no more than came into sight when the recognized the two young men leaning against the wall sucking on cigarettes. Two of his best friends, Ted DiBiase; He had a bright future ahead of him, well he could if he would stop hanging around with the likes of Randy. And the other was Cody, _his_ Cody. Randy wasn't quite sure how Rhodes and DiBiase had found there way into his little group, but he was damn sure glad they had. "Why are you boys not in school?" Randy asked by way of a greeting. Ted surged, and Cody answered the question. "Well you kept me up all night, and by the time I left you place it was too late to go to school." He said and smiled because he was remembering last night, and he was pretty sure Randy was too high to know what had he done. He was right. Rand smirked and trapped Cody by putting his hands on either side of Cody's head, and he leaned down and stole a kiss. No one dared to make a scene over Randy's sexuality; they had too much respect, too much fear! Everyone knew he was just crazy enough to kill somebody and just sane enough to get away with it.

"Evan been around?" Randy asked and this time Ted answered. "He went off with that Conner girl." He said and pointed his thumb in the direction of the back of the building. Randy smirked again, leave it to Evan to talk his, (for lack of a better word) girlfriend to the back of the building for something not exactly 'moral'. Randy and Cody went back to their makeout session and Ted kept smoking like there wasn't crude sucking noises' coming from the two men a few feet from him.

Evan came around the corner of the building; Joyce was straightening her top behind him. Evan's hair was ruffled more than usual and his eyeliner was smeared. It was a mark of just how high on the food chain they were that he and Randy wore it so freely. They maybe young but the rest of the misfits in the town looked up to them. They were almost a form of justice. Things had an order around them, everyone had a place, and knew it. Everyone knew the things that were tolerated and the things that weren't, and everyone knew the consequences for stepping out of line. No one knew if Randy had ever given the full punishment, but no one doubted he was capable of murder.

"Are we going to the palace?" Evan asked, and Randy pulled away from Cody. "Yea, I figure we could go down to the corner and get something to make us feel really good." Randy said. "You don't have to go all the way to the corner." Evan said and pulled out of his pocket a bag half full of white pouter. "Between this and Cody you should fill real good." Cody gave Evan a look. "Sorry Cody that's your job, I don't swing that way." Evan said and pushed Cody playfully. "Sorry I'm going to miss the party. I have cheer practice in an hour." Joyce said speaking for the first time. "Well you better get going then!" Evan said and kissed her obscenely. When she walked away Randy spoke again, "Have you two set a date yet?" He asked Evan, and Ted found the extremely humorous. "No, she's good for a fuck but could you imagine spending the rest of your life with that bitch?" Evan said watching her walk down the street. "No, I couldn't." Randy put his arm around Cody to emphasis his point. "That's cause your gay ass wouldn't know how to treat a really woman!" It was one of those comments Randy would have killed any other person over, but Evan had premising to make all the jokes he wanted. Randy had been with Cody for years, and the longest 'relationship' he had had with a girl only lasted a few weeks

The four friends left the parking lot. Evan in the lead with Ted by his side. Randy had an arm about Cody's shoulder and they were walking slightly behind Evan and Ted. They were on the way to Randy's 'palace'. The 'palace' was a wear house were a large furniture company used to store furniture, but when a sex ring was discovered there, the building was mysteriously unowned. It was an empty cold old building to any other, but to this group, it truly was a palace. It was the one place they could go and be themselves, and take part in any illegal activity they wanted. That was where the most popular substances were made, Crake, Meth, Marijuana, these where the things that made this town function. They were what made Randy the leader of this town. The things in this warehouse _belonged_ to Randy. His boys sold the drugs for him and he collected the profits. It truly was Randy's palace. This was his territory, he knew everything that went on around there. And it all had his premising. The people that made up that part of town were loyal to him. If Randy ran this town, Evan was his second. Evan and Randy had known each other since they where in second grade. They had a close and unique friendship. They arrived at the warehouse and Evan pushed open the gate, and the four young men went inside. It wasn't long until the he building was filling up and drugs and alcohol were in everyone's system.

A young man who looked about sixteen came into the party and sought Evan out. "What's wrong Brent?" Evan asked, for the young man had a bloody nose and looked as if he had just been in an unfair fight. "It was Gabrel, he came to my corner." Evan looked a bit more serious. "Gabrel? That's one of Jericho's boys. What was he doing on your corner?" Evan asked, Randy and Cody had found their way over to them and were listening intently. "He said it was the best spot and he was going to start selling there." Randy joined in the conversation. "No he's not! Surely Jericho doesn't want to start this again. Somebody will die this time." Then Randy turned his words to Evan. "Do you think you can take care of this?" Evan nodded and the young man named Brent and Evan left the party to talk with Jericho. Randy looped his arm back around Cody, "Lets go find some were a bit more privet." Rand and Cody went to what use to be an office, but Randy had turned it into a decent bedroom. He had spent many nights there and occasionally slipped and called the room home.

It was one of the uncommon times when Randy and Cody were both still awake after sex, and where sober enough to remember it. Cody was curled into Randy using his chest for a pillow, and Randy had an arm wrapped around him and was smoking a cigarette with his other hand. Randy watched as Cody ran his hands over his tattooed arms. It was less of a fashion statement and more of a way to cover up the physical scars of an abusive childhood. Your own parents are supposed to love you, no matter what. He didn't know anything about his early life. His father was never around, although his mother claimed that he later died, to explain his absence from his only son's life. She spent so much time drinking herself stupid, that Randy wasn't surprised when she brought home a guy from a bar. What did surprise him, was that just three weeks later his mother married the guy. Randy was eight years old, and thus began an endless cycle of abuse. It was abuse of every form that you could imagine.

Randy never envisioned getting to nineteen. He had Evan to thank for the fact that he did. They didn't talk about things, like girls would do. They shared cigarettes and became blood brothers, staying out all night, while Randy anticipated his next beating, or worse. Evan was a free spirit in a way, which made Randy feel safe and untouchable. That boy had never judged him and he loved him for it. Now, he had Cody, who looked up to him the way he had looked to Evan.

"Has anyone ever tolled you they love you?" Cody asked tracings the lines on Randy's shoulder. "What the hell kind of question is that?" "Just answer it!" Randy glanced down at him and took another drag off his cigarette. "No." Cody had figured as much. "Well I do. Can I tell you?" He asked. "No." Randy said and stamped out his cigarette in the ashtray in the floor by the bed. "Cody look," Cody brought his blue eyes up to look into Randy's gray ones. "If I wanted 'I love you's and flowers I would be with one of those other sluts. You are the only one man enough to handle me." And he smirked down at Cody then did something odd; he gave Cody a rare kiss on the mouth. He usually kissed Cody when people were watching; he kissed him more to establish dominance than out of affection for Cody. "How old are you now Cody?" Cody smiled. "Like you didn't know I'm sixteen." Of course Randy knew how old Cody was; he had never missed a birthday. "We have been doing this for a long time. Haven't we." "Two years." Cody answered. If Randy had a heart he would have said 'thank you' but he didn't, he wouldn't even allow Cody to say 'I love you'. Perhaps out of guilt, Randy rolled onto his side and put his other arm around Cody and kissed his forehead. Cody couldn't stop himself from kissing Randy's chest. Randy's grip tightened ever so slightly around Cody. Cody closed his eyes and the two went to sleep in the most intimate embrace they had ever shared.

* * *

**Please tell us what you think, and we would like to know what you would like to see happen next.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**This is number two! We hope you like it! I'm going to give Neurotic-Idealist a little shout! Thanks so much for letting me write this with you, I have had fun with it.

* * *

**

"Randy, Randy wake up!" Evan pushed on Randy's shoulder roughly. Randy jumped a little bit and opened his eyes. Cody was still laying on him; their embrace was looser but still there. Randy's first thought was to release Cody, but when he realized it was Evan he held on. He didn't mind Evan seeing him show affection for Cody because Evan wouldn't say anything about having his walls down. "What is it Evan?" Cody kept sleeping soundly. "That fucker Jericho, he is getting out of his place and stepping on our yard. I think you are going need to talk to him" "What has he done now?" Randy asked. He gently climbed out of bed and pulled the covers back over Cody. He found his clothes quickly then Evan went own explaining. "His boys have taken over several of our corners; Brent was just the only one with the balls to say anything." "That's great, just great. Let's go talk to him." Randy said and pulled on the shirt from yesterday.

They walked to Jericho's part of town. Like Randy's palace, Jericho's hang out was an abandon building too, a very old, rather small school. "What do you want Orton?" Chris Jericho asked sitting on a ragged old couch with his arm around his long time personal slut Lillian. "I want you to stay on your own side of the river!" Randy said and Jericho's stood up so they were almost nose to nose. "Well what if I don't want to stay on my own side of the river." Jericho whispered, from the stench on his breath, Jericho had been partying pretty hard too. Two of his cronies stepped up behind him in a very threatening manner. Evan stepped closer to Randy to show that he has support too. "If you get back on my turf, and mess with my boys again I will kill you." Jericho drew back ever so slightly, because of the way Randy said it just as lowly and barley parting his lip, he knew he meant it. "Come on Evan, lets get out of here. He's not going to do anything." Randy said with a smirk, Evan let his glare linger a moment longer then followed Randy out.

"Hungry? My treat." Randy asked once they were safely back on their side of town. "Sure." Evan said and they turned in to a little gas station where Randy bought them a small breakfast and got Cody's preferred breakfast of a Snickers and fruit juice. He was sure he would be there at the palace when the arrived back, as late as it was he was sure Cody had skipped school again. He would have felt bad about keeping Cody from his education if he cared at all about school. But he didn't. As long as he was around, Cody could do what ever the hell he wanted to, and if he didn't want to go to school, then as far as Randy was concerned, he didn't need and education.

Randy and Evan stepped in to the familiar building, and the sight made Randy nearly drop what he had in his hand. Jeff Hardy! Sitting on the opposite end of the couch as Cody who was pressed as deeply into the cushions as possible to get away from the slightly demented rainbow haired man who was burning matches, and letting the flame get painfully close to his fingers before he dropped the stick to burn out on the floor. Cody was looking a bit terrified and Randy could understand why, though the Hardy hung out with the and some would even call him a friend, there was no denying that he was crazy and had an unhealthy obsession with fire! "Hey, Jeff. What are you doing here?" Evan asked and Randy walked closer to Cody all the while eyeing Jeff. "Here Cody, I brought you breakfast." Randy said putting the bag in Cody's lap and going in for a kiss. It was one of those kisses that were to say to everyone, 'Cody is taken, and he is mine. Stay away.' Cody new this and didn't mind he would kiss Randy to any end.

It was late when Randy arrived home. The only reason he had went was he need to shower off the stink of drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, sex and sweet and all the other smells of careless existence of the past few days. This was not unusual, as his mother had never cared where he was or what he was doing. His stepfather on the other hand, was eager to punish him for any little thing. He seemed to take such pleasure from torturing the boy he had taken on as his own son.

Randy cursed as the floorboards creaked, alerting his mother and stepfather to his presence. He held his breath, hoping they wouldn't notice. A few seconds later he heard the slurred drunken yell of his mother. She hardly left the room, or the house.

"Randall, is that you?" She asked pausing to cough from the cigarettes she smoked.

"Yeah, I'm going to my room." He replied, quickly trying to make the journey across the landing before his stepfather appeared.

He ran into his room and slammed the door, only to be confronted by the sneering face of his stepfather, who had been lying in wait. Randy gulped back a lump in his throat as he turned to open the door again. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. As soon as he was spun around to face his attacker, blow after blow rained down on him.

He had been injured so many times he could mentally assess his own injuries. From the pain in his jaw he knew he'd been hit there. A familiar metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He spat it out and felt around with his tongue for any missing teeth. Apparently there were none today.

The next part was the worst, because after the beating now always came the rape. He had been beaten from eight too, but only on his ribs and wherever his teachers wouldn't see bruises. The first rape happened after Cody had stayed the night. Randy figured that his stepfather had realized what was going on with him and Cody. And it occurred anytime Brad saw Cody in his house, Randy assumed it was because this was a reminder to Brad that Randy was gay, and everyone knew that just as much as Brad liked to beat up on Randy, he hated gays!

He stayed silent. He had learnt that crying and protesting did no good in this situation. It was best to let it happen and avoid another beating.

Something changed in Randy this time. Enough was enough. No more beatings and no more rapes. He was leaving home and leaving this town for good. He'd go alone if he had to, but a part of him hoped that Cody would come too.

He thought about Evan. He was the one person Randy trusted completely. When his parents weren't there, Evan was. He had never betrayed Randy or revealed his secrets to anyone. He understood, but he never tried to push Randy into anything. Some people told you to let it all out. Randy had done so well at keeping it in; he was sometimes like an emotionless robot. With scars from the only relief he got. There was something familiar about cutting his skin open and letting the blood flow. He could breathe again! When it wasn't open and he wasn't bleeding, his very skin felt too tight, it even hurt. Bleeding out reality was the only thing he could do to get away from it.

Randy blocked the door with a chest of clothing and tied bandages around his bleeding arms to keep himself from passing out. He lay on his bed with his headphones blaring out rock music; he began to formulate a plan to get out of here, for good. He stood up and began throwing random items of clothing in to a backpack, along with the pointless notes from Cody. He was going to tell the boy goodbye, and tell him to stay behind, but he desperately didn't want to loose the person he cared about most.

He jumped out his bedroom window like so many times before, but this time was different, because this would be the last time! The last time for everything, no more abuse, no more sickening rapes no more cutting, no more! He was going to be free! He walked to Cody's house in one of the more classy neighborhoods; Cody had been so far ought of his league. He sat his bag down and it was a pretty easy climb to Cody's room. On to the porch railing, a pull up to the roof and over the banister of the balcony right outside Cody's room. He had made this climb so many times before.

It was very late and Cody was probably asleep but Randy tapped on Cody's window anyway. He opened it in just his blue flannel sleep pants. His hair was ruffled and it was obvious he had just been asleep. "Randy, what happened to you? Your mouth is bleeding." Randy raised a hand and wiped the blood off unconsciously. "Brad. It happened again." Cody assumed he meant the beating, Randy had never had told Cody the rest of the sessions, he had never told anyone but Evan. Perhaps it was because he couldn't stand the thought of Cody thinking less of him, or maybe he didn't want him to find out that the Randy that he knew and he looked up to and counted on to protect him could be so easily pushed around and used like a little bitch. But for whatever reason, Cody was oblivious. "I hate that bastard!" Cody said and pulled Randy through the window and guided him to sit on the bed. "Yea, me too." "Are you okay?" Randy nodded. "I'll be fine. Can I get a shower?" "Yea baby, you reek! I'll get you a towel and some clothes." Cody said with a playful smile and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek. Randy got up and went to the door of Cody's bathroom, and Cody went to his closet. "And babe," Cody looked at him. "Make it long sleeves." Randy said, Cody's face fell, he had been afraid Randy had resorted to that. "Oh, Randy-" Cody said pleadingly. "Don't!" Randy said sternly. Cody bowed his head and went back to pulling clothes from his closet. Cody knew better than to push Randy tonight. Randy had never hit him but there was a first time for everything, and lets face it Randy had a reputation for being violent.

Randy's hair was still damp and he and Cody were laying together on Cody's bed. "Are you going to stay here to night?" Cody asked. Now was the time to tell him. "I'm leaving, Cody." Randy said very calmly. "Okay, well I will just see you tomorrow, but I should probably go to school. I-" Cody started but Randy went on over him cutting him off. "For good. I've got to get out of here. I've got to leave this place." Cody rolled over to face him, this put him on top, normally Randy would have never allowed this but this wasn't 'normally'. "I'm not coming back." Cody looked a bit shocked and heart broken. "I'm coming with you!" Cody said and Randy's heart eased and jumped a little bit, but outwardly his face fell. "No Cody you need to stay, finish school and make something out of your self." Randy said it simply for arguments sake but he knew there would be no changing Cody's mind. "Bullshit! Who cares about any of that stuff? You can't just leave me, you're stuck with me." Randy couldn't help but smile. "What are we waiting for? Let's get the hell out of here!" Cody quickly packed a bag too and they climbed out of his window to meet there new life. Randy figured Evan would be at the palace, and he was not disappointed.

"Well if you two are leaving I'm going with!" Evan said disbelievingly that they would try and leave him behind. "I thought you would say that!" Randy said and slapped Evan on the shoulder. Randy was smiling despite himself, he knew is best friend would want to come with him. "Where are we going?" Ted DiBiase said, butting his way into the conversation. "We are leavening." Evan said a little more freely that Randy would have liked. "But you're not going so forget about it!" Randy said to stop the thoughts he could see forming in Ted's eyes. "Why can't I go?" Ted said sounding some what less mature than he was. "Because DiBiase, you've got too much going for you, you're just a kid." Randy explained. "I don't have that much going, and I'm not a kid. Cody's going!" "Yea Ted, that's because I'm a loser!" Cody had jumped into the argument before he could be stopped, Randy wanted to tell him not to say things like that but he didn't have time. "Well I can be a loser too!" Ted argued. "You are _not _going DiBiase, forget about it!" Randy said in a very final way. Ted opened his mouth to speak again, but this time Evan cut him off. "Just let him go Randy, it's his life he can decide what he wants to do." "Yea!" Ted agreed enthusiastically. "Do you want me to talk him into this or not?" Evan asked Ted sarcastically, Ted nodded. "Then shut up!" Ted nodded again. "Come on Randy, what's he going to do in the shit hole town? Let him go with us, what harm could it do?" Randy looked at the tree young men standing before him, they had always looked up to him before, why should they stop now? Randy sighed deeply. "Oh okay alright. But don't make me regret this DiBiase!" "You won't." "Do either of you need to pack?" Randy asked. "I don't need to pack. Who's the son of the 'Million Dollar Man'?" Ted asked cockily throwing his shoulders back and looking smug. "Is that you answer to everything?" Cody asked, and Ted pulled something from his jeans pocket. "No, but this is!" He said holding it up. It was his dad's credit card. They shared a laugh before they all four set out walking for places unknown. Even though they were leavening everything they had ever known with practically nothing, and with everything that had happened tonight, they were all light hatred and joking. There was something new in the air, a new found nervousness and excitement of stepping out into the unknown. Ready for new life and new adventures, the little band of men marched own. Just before they got to the outskirts of Randy's jurisdiction, Evan voiced a burning question. "Randy?" Randy looked questioningly at him and kept his arm around Cody. "If we all leave, what are the other boys going to do?" Randy hadn't given this any thought, mainly because he was selfish, he found it very admirable that Evan would spare the boys a thought, but Randy just shrugged. "Brent can handle it, if not let Jericho have 'em." And that was the end of worrying out loud about the other bunch of misfits.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let us know what you think. Any ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**It starts to get good now! **

Thanks to Neurotic-Idealist for writing this with me.

* * *

Their walk went on being silent until Jeff Hardy pulled up beside them in his dad's black Camero. "Hey boys." Jeff said stopping in the street to talk with them. The street going in and out of this part of town was always empty. Until now no one had the balls to leave, and the rest of the town had the good sense to stay way. "Hey Jeff, what's up?" Evan greeted. "You boys want to go get a bite to eat?" He offered. Cody griped Randy's arm a little tighter and Randy returned the pressure to reassure his safety. "The café is open all night." Ted suggested. The four young men got into the car; Evan was the only one brave enough to sit up front. "What are you doing out here Jeff?" Ted asked a bit attentively. "Yea." Evan seconded his question. Evan was the 'nice' one of the group; he was imposable _not_ to get a long with. But on the other hand he was bleak enough to keep Randy straight. "Where are you going?" Jeff looked at Evan and for a split second there was something in his eyes. Remorse? Fear? Guilt? "I killed 'em" He said in a quiet contrast to his usual vivacious voice. Ted looked from Randy to Evan. Cody griped Randy's knee hard enough to leave a mark; Randy knocked his hand away then took it in his. Evan and Randy kept looking at one another; they were obviously having a mental conversation. "Who?" Evan asked. "All of them, mom, dad, my brother." The men shared scared and shocked looks, except Jeff who keep driving calmly. Everyone knew Jeff was crazy but no one would have guessed this. He lived in one of the better neighborhoods, like Cody did. But Jeff's home was just a house to him, his parents didn't approve of him, they shared the house with him but for the most part they pretended he wasn't there, it was his little brother that was going to be there 'somebody'. "All of them? Matt too? He was just a kid." Evan said. "I know, but who knows maybe he is better off." His voice was back to Jeff's now. "Why Jeff?" Cody asked, Randy was surprised that Cody was speaking to him after this, Cody was usually terrified of the man, but Cody's sweet voice was full of pity with only an underline of fear. Randy was quiet proud of him for this and gave his hand a little squeeze. "Well, Matt made a B and dad was pissed off, he said that he was going to turn out like me. So I got dad's gun and I shot them then I burned the house." Oh yea, of course Jeff burned the house.

"Jeff we have to get out of here now!" Randy said and Jeff floored the gas. This news didn't make anyone think less of Jeff, maybe they didn't approve of killing your whole family, but maybe he was right and the world really was a better place without them. Besides, they all knew better to say anything to him about it, because Randy would have said it was Jeff's business and to stay out of it. Randy was a firm believer in _not_ talking about your personal feelings.

It was getting on into the wee morning hours; they hadn't talked since Jeff's confession. Each man was lost in his own mind. Thinking about what they were going to do once they were free of the past, the things, the people they were leaving behind, they were all just thinking. Cody's head keep lolling over onto Randy's shoulder, Randy, Evan and Jeff were use to staying up all night and sleeping all day, as where Ted and Cody because of school, were in the opposite pattern. "We need to find some where to sleep." Randy said from the back seat. "I don't know Randy, maybe we should keep going." Evan suggested. "Yea I can keep driving for a few more hours." Jeff said.

"Cody's sleepy, we are going to find somewhere to sleep." Randy said annoyed that they would challenge him. "I am fine Randy, really." Cody said shooting up and rubbing his eyes. "I _said_ we are going to stop! Just because we left does not change my rank!" Randy said sternly. "And that goes for you too." Randy said coldly to Cody. He was going to do what he thought was best for him even if Cody didn't want him to.

It was a few miles away from their argument that there was a girl who was going to impact their lives in more ways then any of them could know.

"Hey, over here! Please stop!" The blonde cursed under her breath as another cab carried on past her.

She was cold and wet by now. She wore a black vest top with a pink bra peeking out from underneath. She was wearing a black leather jacket also with a worn denim mini skirt with fishnet tights and black biker boots. Her hair was dirty blonde with some streaks of pink and black.

Her worldly belongings were carried in a black hold-all; her change of clothes, her driver's licenses and what money she had managed to scrape together. The most important thing was close to her heart. A cheap silver locket that contained a picture of her daughter. It was the only one she had left. She was determined to find the little girl, who had been taken away by her father.

"Mommy's coming home soon baby." She told the faded picture and kissed the locket.

Her ex had taken their daughter away six months previously. He thought that Ashley was a bad mother. She admitted that she wasn't perfect, but she loved that little girl and would do anything to protect her. She had been a teen mother and things got really hard. Foolishly, she had fallen into the trap of taking drugs and drinking a lot of alcohol. Eventually she was prostituting herself to pay for her fix. That was why her ex had snatched their daughter away. Now she was going to find her.

"Hey hot stuff." a drunken man leered at her.

"Who you talking to?" Ashley asked as she posed seductively.

If she could get this idiot close enough she could rob him and he would be too hung-over to remember in the morning

"Looking for business honey? How about a freebie?" The drunk slurred as he staggered over to her.

He started to grab at her clothes. His breath smelt of stale beer and cigarettes. The dirty blonde turned to face him, administering a swift kick to his crown jewels and watching him as he slid down to the pavement. He groaned in discomfort as Ashley picked up the change he had dropped on the way down and raided his pockets for cash and valuables as he lay in a drunken stupor. She stood up straight and carried on walking.

She reached a quiet street and counted out the money she had managed to steal. It still wasn't enough to get her to her little girl. She headed back to her lodgings. It was getting late and she was tired by now. Her lodgings were a couple of old mattresses in an abandoned store building. The dirty blonde climbed up and slid through the window, before she realized that she had company.

Five young guys were sitting in the room, looking up at her with confusion. One of them was cradling a box of matches and rocking back and forth.

"What the hell are y'all doing in my bed?" Ashley yelled.

"We didn't know." Evan spoke.

"I don't want any trouble." The dirty blonde said, jumping down from the window.

"We won't be any trouble." Randy nodded.

Ashley took a seat next to him and looked across at the others.

"Are y'all going somewhere?" She asked, noticing a lack of belongings.

"Maybe. What about you?" Evan replied as the rest of the guys looked at her.

"I'm on my way to find my daughter." She said.

"You mean you lost her?" Ted said very stunned, almost comically. Randy threw him a look that said, 'shut-up-and-don't-pry'.

"No jack-ass, I know where she is! Sorta…"

The boys looked on with an underlying curiosity. The dirty blonde sighed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. The boys looked up in interest. Ashley smirked as she put a cigarette in the side of her mouth and took a lighter from her jacket pocket. She raised an eyebrow and held out the pack of cigarettes. She tossed them to Evan.

"Help yourself." She said as she lit up.

"Thanks." Evan replied, taking one out and passing them to the other guys.

The dirty blonde took a couple of puffs before speaking again.

"You guys know where you're going?" she asked them.

"Not yet." Randy replied when the others look at him for an answer. Cody held onto his hand tightly, but not in an uncomfortable manner. It was where no one could see, and it was saying 'I'm not sure about this.'

Ashley blew some smoke at the ceiling and nodded silently.

"So, why did you lose your daughter?" Ted asked again, with curiosity in his eyes.

"Are you sure you boys can handle the truth?" Ashley asked them.

Randy and Evan nodded, while Ted and Cody were silent. Jeff carried on rocking.

"There is nothing you could tell us that would surprise us." Randy said and Evan nodded in agreement.

Ashley ran a hand through her streaked hair and sighed deeply.

"I was only a teenager when I got pregnant. The father was a good guy, so we stayed together for the baby. We got ourselves a place to live, which wasn't much. Phil sent me out to work at this club his friend owned. I thought it was a strip club, but turns out there were a lot of extras involved." The dirty blonde paused and took another puff of her cigarette.

"So were you a hooker?" Jeff spoke for the first time, smiling to himself. Ted and Cody exchanged glances again.

"I guess I was. But I got into other things too, like booze and drugs. Started off with some party pills and I ended up on heroin. Phil's no angel, but he took my girl and ran. Now I wanna find her. I'm her mommy." She explained.

"That's too bad." Ted nodded, without really understanding. Randy frowned and shook his head. Ted was now understanding why Randy always told them to stop wile they could.

"You're cute." Ashley grinned at Ted, causing him to blush. Randy smirked at this. Ted wasn't used to any attention from women. Or anyone else for that matter, the only one of them that really liked Ted's company was Evan, and that was a pairing that would _never _happen!

"What's your name?" Evan asked her.

"Y'all can call me Ashley." The dirty blonde smirked as she took a final puff from her cigarette.

"I'm Evan, that's Randy, Cody, Ted and Jeff." Evan made the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." the dirty blonde nodded.

"So can we crash here tonight?" Randy asked the blonde woman.

"I guess so. It's about as comfy as I can get it." She nodded and stubbed out her smoke on the floor.

The boys nodded and started putting together makeshift sleeping areas. Ashley took off her jacket and used it as an extra pillow.

"Where are you headed?" Evan asked her.

"I think Phil's taken my daughter to New York. So that's where I'm heading. As soon as I make enough money." She replied.

The boys and the blonde sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Everyone seemed to drift into their own world for a moment. Eventually she looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Randy and Evan noticed this.

"Something wrong?" Randy asked.

"Where are you boys off to?" she asked them.

"We don't know yet." Evan shrugged.

"Yeah, we had to run cause Jeff killed his folks." Ted finished.

Randy shot him a 'what the hell?' look and shrugged towards Evan. Jeff seemed oblivious to the mention of him and his crime.

There was an eerie silence as the blonde woman took in this revelation; he didn't look like a murder. She looked at them all and shrugged. The boys didn't know whether to be relieved or not. They didn't have to worry when she looked up and nodded her head slowly.

"Oh well, shit happens." She said.

Their thoughts were a mixture of, 'wow, this chick is crazy!' and, 'we could really get along with her.'

Randy and Cody's pallets weren't exactly touching, but were very close together. They weren't touching except for their fingers, which were lightly locked together. Randy was starting to feel guilty for bringing him on this trip. What could this give him, really? He was starting to get a bad felling about this whole thing, and it was his place to protect them, _all_ of them. Cody squeezed his fingers as if he knew what Randy was thinking. "Good night." Cody whispered just loud enough for Randy alone to hear. Randy returned the pressure but did not speak.

Ashley and Evan were up, smoking. "So, really why did ya'll leave? Gang war?" She asked and this made Evan laugh out loud!

"No way! Nothing like that. Randy thought we would be better off somewhere else, and well, Jeff didn't have a choice but to leave." Evan said looking at Jeff's sleeping form; even he was unsure what to make of the young man.

"Does he usually go around killing people?" She asked, following Evan's stare.

"I don't know, we have known him for years, but know one really knows him that well. He doesn't talk about his personal life much, Randy likes him for that. He likes to catch things on fire, but other that that he is a pretty good kid." Evan said puffing on another cigarette.

"What about those two?" She asked nodding to Randy and Cody "Are they…" "Together? Like this!" And Evan over lapped his fingers. "Hmm. It's too bad, all the good ones have to be taken." She said, she was looking at Randy almost greedily.

"I'm not sure you would call _Randy_ a 'good one', and Cody is just a kid." He said with a smile.

She smiled one of her more seductive smiles at him, "What does that make you?" She asked simple.

He licked his lips and blinked a few times before answering. He shook his head. "Just Evan, I guess."

"I bet that 'just Evan' has a lot more pull in this group that he's letting on."

"Maybe, what do you want?" he asked calmly.

"Take me to New York." Evan looked taken aback. Maybe it was too soon to be asking for things like that.

"I'm not sure Evan has that much pull." Said a deep, sleepy voice. Randy was sitting up looking at the two. Ashley and Evan broke their intense gaze and looked at him.

"I didn't know you were awake." Evan said.

"You shouldn't be, we have to leave in the morning." Randy said.

"I know I was about to go to bed."

"Why would we take you with us? What's in it for us?" Randy asked Ashley. She smirked and opened her legs a little wider. "Anything you want!" Evan raised his eye brows and darted his gaze from her to Randy. There was no doubt she was a very astrictive woman, but Evan couldn't remember anyone ever being stupid enough to try and seduce Randy.

Randy looked angry for a moment then smirked. "Sorry, honey, I don't swing that way. Give me a cigarette." She through the pack and the lighter to him, he caught them and lit up. "Let me sleep on it, I will tell you in the morning."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. What did you think? Yes? No? Maybe? Good? Bad? What?**

**Review and tell us what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**This is the fourth chapter by Neurotic-Idealist and myself! It is kinda short, but we thought this was all this chapter needed.

* * *

**

It was morning and Randy and Evan were arguing in whispers. "We should take her with us Randy."

Randy ran his hand over his forehead. "Evan she can't go with us. We don't know her, this is not our problem."

Evan sighed and looked over his shoulder at her sleeping body. "Yea," He sighed. "I just hate to leave her like this."

"She did it to her self Evan. We don't even know if she told us the truth!"

"You don't believe her?" Evan asked.

"I don't know, but I can't think of any reason anyone would lie about something like that." Randy said and then he looked at her too. "But she seems like a pretty tough girl to me, I am sure she will be fine."

"Yea," He looked back at her "I hope you are right!"

"Get 'em up, I think it's time to go." Randy said. Evan bowed his head in submission and went to wake the others.

Neither of them knew that the blond was laying awake, listening to their conversation. A silent tear rolled across her nose. 'I should have guessed, I will just have to try a little harder next time.' She thought and went on pretending to sleep until they were gone.

Jeff drove slowly out of the town, mainly because his hands were shaking too much for him to steer. He had not said much since his little confession and nobody except Evan had been brave enough, or cared enough to make conversation with him. Cody and Randy sat in the back with their hands interlocked. Ted was quiet, although he usually was. He hadn't much experience of women, but he decided he would have slept with Ashley if the opportunity presented itself. He cursed Randy for not letting her come with them.

"Fight!" Jeff yelled as three people appeared up ahead.

There was a tussle going on, with one man holding a woman back and another raising his fist to her. It took Evan a couple of seconds to realize that the woman was Ashley.

"Pull over, it's Ashley!" He told Jeff.

"It's not our fight." Randy said.

"Evan's right. We can't just let he get beat up!" Ted spoke up.

"Ok." Jeff nodded and pulled over, mounting the curb.

Evan and Jeff jumped out of the car. Randy sat with Cody, he certainly wasn't going to get in a fight that he didn't t even approve of. Ted was too scared to face people without more back up. They watched from the car as Jeff punched one guy and Evan started beating the other guy.

"Don't beat on a fucking woman!" Evan yelled angrily at the man he was kicking to the ground.

"Hi again." Jeff nodded and smiled at Ashley.

Evan went to help her up. She was sitting on the ground with ripped tights and holding on to the locket with her daughter's picture in it. The dirty blonde dusted herself off and took Evan's hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"What was all that?" He asked her.

"Nothing I couldn't have handled." Ashley shrugged.

"Don't be stupid. Those guys are after one thing." Evan shook his head.

"Well, I was raised to have manners, so I guess I owe you thank you." She replied.

"You're welcome." Evan nodded, running a hand through his hair.

Jeff looked at him pointedly, then wandered back over to the car and got in. Evan turned to Ashley.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

"I don't think I'm welcome in your little gang." The dirty blonde smirked.

"I make some of the decisions, and I decided that you're coming with." He nodded.

"How's you're friend gonna take it?" Ashley asked, motioning over her shoulder to Randy.

"I'll handle him." Evan replied.

"I don't know, everyone else seems to be kind of scared of him." She said.

He gazed at her for a moment then shook his head. "I'm not scared of him."

"I like the masterful Evan." She winked seductively.

"There'll be plenty of time for that." He smiled and led her towards the car.

They approached the car and Evan opened the door.

"Make room." He ordered.

"What the hell?" Randy frowned. Ted and Cody looked at them, wondering if they should be expecting a fight.

Evan raised an eyebrow, telling him not to question it. Randy looked murderous and shook his head, but slid over. He and Evan would talk about this later.

Randy sat there thinking about how best to go about explaining to him that Ashley could _not_ go with them! What did he really know about Evan? What did he know about any of them for that matter?

Evan's father had died while serving in the military when Evan was just a kid. Until Evan had left, he and his mother lived with his grandfather. It was possible that he was being so testy, because Randy was sure he felt bad about leaving his mother with no warning.

About six years ago, his only sibling, his older sister, Ellen died in a car accident. He had taken it really hard, but knew better than to say too much to Randy. Right after he dropped out of school Evan had a job at a gas station for a short time, but Randy's excessive partying persuaded Evan to give it up.

Randy had often wondered about Evan's sexuality, but the kid was straight! He was just too meek for most girls to notice. When Randy first realized he was attracted to men, or at lest to Cody, Evan was the one who persuaded him to go for it. And now look where he was, with the one person who made him the happiest. Evan was the one responsible for having all the common sense in their little group. He had been the one to invite Ted out with them.

Ted came from supposedly perfect family life. It was well known that his father had a lot of affairs while away on business. His mother had two other sons, who had both died as babies. Randy wasn't sure why he knew that. Maybe Cody had told him. In eighth grade, Ted was in love with his cousin Jessie, she rejected him, and so he had become a loner until Evan saved him from himself.

Cody lived with both of his parents and two younger sisters he was as good of a big brother as was possible. He was a good student and intelligent, although very socially naive. Randy assumed that was why Cody was so glad to be in their group. It was a big jump to go from being a social nobody, to being with Randy Orton! He admired Randy and, and Randy admired Cody's innocence.

Jeff, they had known for so long that they had lost count of the years. They had never been to his house, but his little brother Matt had stayed a few nights at the 'palace', but only to sleep. Jeff was very adamant about keeping the kid away from all of the sex and drugs and violence that accompanied the palace and the life style that took place there. Randy always thought that Jeff cared a lot about Matt, which is why it had confused every one to find out that Jeff had shot him.

Randy let out a silent sigh as he rested his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes. He needed some clarity, which wasn't going to be occurring if their group was growing by the day. He was vaguely aware of Ashley's hand resting perilously close to his thigh. Her black nail polish was chipped and her knuckled looked slightly bruised, most likely by having to fight off drunken guys and breaking into places to sleep.

Randy was fairly certain that no man could change the way he felt about Cody, let alone a woman. There was something attractive about her, both in her attitude and her appearance, but it didn't appeal to him. Maybe that was part of the reason that he didn't want her coming with them. Right now, they still had to work out where they were going. He knew that Ashley was on her way to New York. He had only ever envisaged the leaving town part, not where he'd go after leaving. Evan was usually good at those things. He was chief organizer, always ready to fix a problem.

Evan had been his confidante when he discovered his feelings for other men. He recalled one summer, when he and Evan sat in the old tree house, drinking Evan's grandfather's home made cider. Randy would tell his friend everything, while Evan nodded and comforted him. Evan had been distraught when Randy confessed that his stepfather had abused him.

A pair of eyes watched as Cody snuggled into Randy's side. The older guy wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Ashley saw the way that Randy touched Cody. He was delicate while also being powerful and protective. She had never seen him say anything loving to Cody let, but it was all too apparent in those curious blue eyes. The dirty blonde wondered why no guy had ever been like that with her. Did she not deserve to be loved and protected? Right now that thought, was what fanned the flames of her desire for Randy… She wanted him!

* * *

**Okay so leave a review and tell us what you think, if you have any suggestions we would love to hear them**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to get this one up, it is my entire fault. Don't ask! The point is: it's late, and it's my fault lol! Thanks to my writing partner on this fic, Neurotic-Idealist, for being so patients and helpful.**

* * *

They had driven all through the night. Randy had taken over driving from Jeff a couple of hours before Evan was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Whenever he looked into the rear view mirror, Randy saw Cody's angelic features in a deep sleep, beside Ted who was beside Ashley who was beside the sleeping Jeff. It was weird to be the only one awake, but Randy liked the silence.

A sign up ahead told him that they had arrived at their next stop.

"Evan, wake up." He nudged the other man's arm.

"Mm, man. Where are we?" Evan asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Illinois." Randy answered.

"Is this where we're stopping tonight?" asked Evan.

"Yeah. But does that "we" include her?" He motioned over his shoulder.

Evan sighed and looked at Randy. This was going to be an ongoing battle.

"Look, you trust me don't you?" Evan asked his friend.

"That's not the point." Randy shrugged.

"What have you got against her?" The other man asked him.

"I just don't think she should be with us. Now is not the time to pick up a stray puppy to take care of." Randy said, looking at the road ahead.

"Yeah, well fuck you, she's not a dog. I say she stays with us. You can't just change my mind like you do theirs." Evan threw his head indicating the boys in the back. He was getting agitated.

Randy glanced in the mirror again, watching Cody sleeping. He knew he had to compromise with Evan now. The kid had a good head on his shoulders. Randy sighed and glanced back towards Evan.

"She can stay with us tonight." He agreed.

"Thanks." Evan grinned and lit a cigarette.

"But tomorrow morning we're leaving and she's not coming with us, okay?" Randy said.

"I guess." Shrugged Evan, as he offered Randy his smoke.

About half an hour later they pulled up in a parking lot of a dirty looking hotel. The four sleeping bodies in the back all jolted up when Randy braked. Evan turned to see the others.

"We're staying here tonight." He told them.

"Where are we?" Asked Cody, in a question more directed to Randy.

"Illinois." Evan replied and stepped out of the car.

Everybody nodded and busied themselves with waking up properly. Randy reached into the back seat and pulled Cody out. "Thanks" Cody mumbled and rubbed his eyes. Jeff climbed in to the driver's seat again, scanning the area.

Ashley smiled at Ted as she began to awaken. She realized that Randy was embracing Cody and resting his chin on the dark haired boy's head, outside the window. She smiled at him and Ted smiled back. "Let me get that." Ted said and pulled a strand of hair off her face.

Jeff got out of the car and stood beside Evan still looking around. Evan tapped him on the shoulder.

"You alright Jeff?" He asked him.

"This place is a shit hole." Jeff replied, shaking his head.

Evan cracked a smile he and Jeff began to laugh. "It can't be any worse than the last one." They all shared a laugh.

"Ted is going to get us a room." Randy said as Ted and Ashley climbed out of the car.

Ted looked a bit surprised "With what? These good looks? Thanks Randy, but I think you over estimate me." Ted said stroking his handsome face.

"No, dumb-ass!" Jeff said and slapped Ted in the back of the head. "You're going to use your dads credit card!"

"Oooh… Well Evan will have to help me." Ted said.

"Is it that hard to use a credit card?" Randy asked from the other side of the car.

"No, but don't you have to have ID to get a hotel room?"

I have ID, lets go." Ashley said and punched Ted in the arm then strode off to the office with Ted following her.

They were all sitting around the room with pizza boxes lying all around. "Jeff if you burn this room, I will have to buy the hotel and when I use my dad's credit card to buy a hotel, I will be a good one." Ted said. Jeff was striking matches and dropping them onto the table where the flame would burn out but not before burn a small spot black.

"Yea and I don't want to die that way." Cody said from where he sat on the bed.

"Your not going to die, nobody else is dying." Randy said, in an almost commanding manner. Cody snuggled up to him.

"So where are we going next?" Ted asked curiously. Both Randy and Evan looked at each other. Ashley had gone to the bathroom.

"I guess we won't know until we get there." Shrugged Evan, not really wanting to get into an argument. Randy nodded and stared back at Cody.

Ted was sitting in the corner and carefully trying to work out what they were doing here. After a few moments of silence, his eyes widened at an unwelcome realisation. She wasn't going to be coming with them. Ted thought that there was something ticking off Randy, but he never expected him to dump this girl when she had done nothing to them.

"She's not coming, is she?" he asked, looking right at Randy. The older man's blue eyes narrowed.

"Ted, we're not getting involved in other people's problems. We have enough of our own." Randy spoke in a serious manner.

"And you're happy with this?" Ted shot a look at Evan. Cody placed a hand on Randy's shoulder, as if to tell him not to fight with Ted.

"I compromised with Randy." Evan nodded and sighed. Jeff poked his head up from the table.

"Isn't it funny? You guys are acting like Randy's the almighty leader who'll hurt you if you don't obey him. I'm potentially the most dangerous person in this room, yet you all just accept me." He smiled strangely, before striking another match and watching it burn. Ashley walked back in at that moment. She had showered and changed into some new clothes. Randy wasn't sure why she bothered getting dressed, given that the clothes didn't cover up an awful lot.

"Cigarette?" Evan offered her as she took a seat next to him.

"Thanks." She replied, lighting up. Her hair was damp and she wore no make up now. The blonde wore red underwear, which was partly visible underneath a black crop top and mini skirt with a pair of black socks with hot pink skulls and stars on them.

"Very nice." Jeff nodded towards her before resuming what he was doing.

"It's very quiet. We're y'all just talking about me or something?" Ashley grinned, but let it drop when nobody corrected her.

"Nothing to do with me." Stated Ted, as he sat up and looked at Randy.

The blonde frowned for a moment and stood up, opening the door. "Ashley, wait up." Evan called as she left the room. Jeff did not notice any of this and Cody continued to hold onto Randy, who was staring Ted down in annoyance. Nobody spoke.

"Hey, wait up." Evan called to the blonde. She spun around and looked at him. Her eyes looked bleary, as if she had been crying. Evan reached out a hand and wiped underneath her eye with his thumb. She looked down, as if she was ashamed to be seen crying.

"Can you pretend you didn't see this?" She pointed to her tear stained face. Evan smiled and nodded. "I can pretend a lot of things, but we don't have to go back in their right now." He told her.

That was what the blonde didn't want people to know. She had a tough exterior because she had to fight to survive. Underneath was just a lost soul who felt as much hurt and confusion as everybody else did. "With you guys, I'm not lonely." She said, as if explaining her reaction.

"Nobody wants to be lonely." Evan told her. She gave a weak smile and looked at him. "Are you lonely?" She asked, causing him to sigh a little.

"I'm a lot of things right now, but lonely is not one of them." Evan smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Ashley frowned. "Do you ever give a proper answer?" The blonde asked him. The young man laughed a little and looked at her. "Why do you ask?" He grinned.

"Well, when I asked who you were, you said you were just Evan. Now I ask if you're lonely and you say you're a lot of things except lonely." She replied.

"So you want details?" he asked, a grin playing across his lips. "Why not?" The blonde replied.

"I'm bored, annoyed, guilty, worried, frustrated…" He rhymed off a list. Ashley nodded. "What's the worst?" she asked Evan seriously.

The young man thought for a second and smiled to himself. "I'd say the frustration especially the sexual frustration." He smiled at Ashley

"You strike me as the kind of guy who has a girl anytime you want one." Ashley said inching her body a little closer to his and running her finger down his chest.

Evan smirked a very Randy smirk and looked down at her. "I guess you could say that. Tell me about your little girl." He said and took another draw off his cigarette.

"Her name is Madison. She's two, she has light brown hair and brown eyes, she gets those from her daddy, and little chubby cheeks." Ashley said with a smile.

"It sounds like you really care about her."

"I do. I really screwed up." She said and looked down to her feet.

"Everybody screws up"

"Even you?" She asked. He silently nodded and averted his gaze.

"What did you do?"

"When I was thirteen, I asked my sister Ellen to pick me up from school. I was cutting class to get high with Randy, she didn't know, she would have never approved. I told her I was sick, on her way to school she was in an accident with an eighteen-wheeler. Nine hours later she died, and it was my fault." He fished by bringing his eyes back to her.

"I'm sorry Evan." She said. "Don't be! You know what my mom said to me after that?"

"What?"

"She asked if I felt ok, because I told Ellen I was sick. Chances are things will work out okay for you too Ashley."

He couldn't remember the last time he had told that story. He wasn't even sure the guys in the hotel room new the full story, with the exception of Randy. At the time Evan couldn't believe Randy had acted so nonchalantly when he told him is only sister had died.

"You're a nice guy Evan." Ashley said. "Care to let me prove you wrong?" He said. "I would like that." She said and put an arm around his neck and pulled him lower. They shared an ungodly passionate kiss.

"What do you think they are doing out there?" Cody mussed. He was still laying across Randy's legs and staring vaguely out the dark window.

"Well, you know Evan, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out." Randy said glancing from the blank window back to his magazine.

"Eww. I don't even want to think about that." Cody said and turned to face Randy.

Jeff joined them uninvited on the bed. "So, do you think they are doing it out there?" He asked looking from Cody to Randy.

"I just said I didn't want to think about that." Cody said. "And I don't care what they are doing." Randy said.

"Well, I was thinking about it." Jeff said. Cody wrinkled his brow but stayed silent. "If they are sleeping together we have to take her with us. I mean you wouldn't want to just abandon some girl that Evan, _you best friend, _used in the parking lot would you?" Jeff asked Randy.

Randy took a minute to think about this. Why should he care what Evan did to some girl in a parking lot. "They both adults, they can do what the fuck they want." He said not looking up.

"But you're not just going to leave her are you?" Cody asked. Randy studied him or a moment. The whole group was against him, and wanted this Ashley girl in their pocket. He sighed heavily "If she still wants to go with us in the morning, she can tag along." He said and threw his magazine on to the bed side table.

About that time Evan walked in followed by Ashley. "What's with all the happy faces?" Evan asked. Jeff jumped off the bed and grabbed Ashley by the hands and spun them in a circle. "She can come with us!" He said happily. She squealed. All the noise woke Ted, who had been sleeping on the other bed. "You're going!" Ted said happily and joined in her and Jeff's happy dance. "That's great man! I'm glad you finally came around." Evan said and playfully slapped Randy on the foot. "If you lunatics don't shut up I will change my mind." Randy said grumpily and pretended to be asleep.

Randy wasn't going to get any sleep tonight; it was like a mini party in there!

* * *

**Thanks for reading it. Review!!! Let us know what you think, we are looking for suggestions if you are looking to give any.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Number six! This chapter is full of yummy Candy!**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Thanks to Neurotic-Idealist, your awesome!**

* * *

Ashley was in the bathroom, Randy and Evan had gone out to get breakfast, and Cody was still asleep, which left Jeff and Ted free to talk privately.

"So are you mad at Evan?" Jeff asked propping himself up on his elbows looking like a small child ready for Christmas.  
Ted laughed. "No. Why would I be mad at Evan?" He asked, not sure why Jeff would think he would be mad at one of his best friends.

"Didn't they tell you? They were fucking in the parking lot last night. That's why Randy is letting her go with us." Jeff said. Ted was looking a little shocked. "I mean you like her don't you? Aren't you mad at him for taking your girl?" Jeff asked.

"Um, no. What makes you think they did anything?" Ted asked. "Cause Ashley went out in her underwear and they were all messed up when she came back in, plus Evan was all smiling and happy when they came back." Jeff replied.

Ted shook his head trying to make sense of this. "No, I don't like her, why would I care?" He said.

Evan and Randy were returning from their breakfast run, when Randy decided to ask his friend about what happened the night before.

"So, you and Ashley…" He muttered. "Yeah, me and Ashley." Evan nodded, as if to confirm it. "You serious?" Asked Randy. Evan frowned at him.  
"Yeah, I am serious." He replied. "Oh good, cause I thought you were only with her to piss me off." Randy replied sarcastically.

"Y'know, everything's not all about you Randy." The smaller man said. Randy looked surprised and stopped in his tracks.  
"Ok, let's drop the subject." He told Evan. They walked for a while more, before Randy spoke up again. "How was it?" He suddenly asked.  
Evan laughed. "You've been with Cody so long that you forgot what it's like to be with a girl?" He asked. "No, I just wondered." Randy replied.

Randy and Evan came noisily into the hotel room, interrupting Jeff and Ted's conversation. "Breakfast!" Evan announced! "Where's Ashley?" Evan asked. Jeff looked significantly at Ted. "Here I am!" She said coming out of the bathroom. She was looking as good as ever, her long legs sticking out her super short skirt was making everyone in the room drool. "I got you some breakfast." Evan said holding out a silver package to her. She kissed him on the cheek before taking it. Jeff raised his eyebrows at Ted. Randy and Evan smirked at each other.

Randy turned and leaned over the sleeping Cody. "Wake up sweetheart, it's time to rise and shine." Randy said putting sweet little kisses along the back of Cody's neck. Cody was letting out soft sleepy moans; this was causing Randy to smile and the others to snigger. "I got you some food, you have to get up and eat." Randy said rubbing Cody's shoulder. "Can't you just come back to bed?" Cody mumbled putting his hand over Randy's. "No. We got to go baby." Randy said and Cody finally sat up and joined the others in the land of the conscious.

It was late in the morning when the group realized that Mr DiBiase had cancelled the card that Ted had taken with out his dad's permission. They were broke and out of cigarettes, Evan was _not_ pleasant when he was nicotine deprived!

Randy had stopped at a run-down looking gas station. The little group of people was sitting on the car. Looking through convenience store window at the obviously gay clerk. They were discussing how best to rob the poor man. Randy was usually the one who would do this, but he decided that he would leave it to the others.

"Well it's either me or Ted and I'm not going to do it." Ashley said throwing up her hands.

Jeff spoke up from where he sat on top of the car. "I nominate Cody, seeing as how he is the one of us that is really ga-" Upon seeing Randy's livid face he stopped abruptly. Randy was not going to exploit Cody!

"Well I haven't had a smoke in twenty-four hours! One of you is going to strike a sexy pose on that counter over there, and the rest of you are going to get us a pack of cigarettes. Now!" Evan said a little agitated.

"Jeff, Cody. You two come with me." Ashley smirked as Randy was forced to let go of his young lover.  
"I've never had to steal before." Cody mused. "I'll show you the ropes." The dirty blonde smiled as she took him by the arm.  
"What about me?" Ted asked them. "Flirt a little." Jeff replied, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Ted walked in and struck up a conversation with the clerk, who was obviously pleased to have some kind of distraction from the quiet buzzing of the freezer.  
Ted was leaned over the counter flirting with the guy on the other side, while Ashley, Jeff and Cody snuck in and stole several packs of cigarettes and a few other items. Randy and Evan had managed to pump a tank full of gas without being seen, thanks to Ted's girlish giggling.

They walked out with their haul. Ashley had made her priority the cigarettes, with some snacks and a first aid kit.  
Ashley deposited the goods on the hood before Randy. "Here you go you Highness."

"Honor among thieves," He said examining the packages. "I like it!" And he even gave her a smile, which she returned.

"Somebody give me a lighter!" Evan said hurriedly as he violently opened a pack of cigarettes.  
Ashley grinned and pulled a lighter out of the pocket of her jacket. She tossed it to Evan, who caught it in one hand and lit up right away.

"God, I needed that." He mused as he closed his eyes and exhaled. Randy rolled his eyes as he lit a cigarette of his own. "Thanks." He nodded as he passed Ashley her lighter back. Cody was somewhat elated that he had managed to steal some chocolate, as well as other items.

"What did you get Jeff?" asked Evan. The other man emptied out about ten packs of matches and some Skittles. "Pretty good huh?" He grinned.

Randy observed the interactions in the group. Ted and Jeff were sharing a joke by the looks of it. Cody was resting on the hood of the car, and Ashley was sharing a smoke with Evan, as he rested his hand on her thigh. Randy's eyes narrowed as he looked around.

"Come on. Let's go before someone realizes this stuff's gone." He told them, as they all piled into the car. Now that they had junk food and some smokes, they were all a lot happier. Now if only Evan had a baggie of white powder, Randy could fuck Cody and be the happiest guy on earth!

The seating arrangements in the car had changed again. Ted sat in the passenger seat while Jeff drove. Randy was in between Cody and Ashley, who was leaning her head on Evan's shoulder. The arrogant part of Randy was somewhat put out that the blonde had turned her attentions to Evan instead of him. He looked down at Cody, who was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking Codes?" Randy asked him. The dark haired boy looked up and smiled. "I was thinking that I'd like us to have some time alone." He said.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight kiddo." Jeff winked at Ted after overhearing the conversation.  
Ted frowned a little and turned up the radio to block out the sweet nothings in the back seat.

Jeff bobbed his head happily to the radio as he drove down the highway. Ted looked half asleep and so did Cody. 'Lightweights.' Jeff thought.  
It began to get darker, so Jeff figured that he would stop somewhere. He glanced in the rear view mirror, trying to decide if Randy was still awake.

"Randy?" He whispered, so as not to wake the sleeping ones. Randy looked up and blinked his blue eyes open. "Yeah?" He asked Jeff.  
"Do we need to stop and find somewhere to sleep?" Jeff asked him. Randy glanced either side of him. "Yeah." He replied.

Randy looked back towards Ashley and Evan. Jeez, if she got any closer to him she'd be in his lap. Randy felt a strange sense of intrigue as he eyed Ashley's lips peeking out from underneath a section of streaked hair. She was inches away from Evan's lips and his arm was wrapped tightly around her, his fingers skimming her collarbone.

'It must be the fact that me and Cody haven't done anything for a while.' Randy thought as he shook his thoughts of the blonde out of his head.  
Tonight he had to find some time alone with Cody. He focused on the body beside him. Checking that nobody was able to see, he leaned towards Cody and kissed his lips. The sleeping boy moaned slightly and licked his lips. Randy smirked to himself.

"Hey Randy." Jeff said from the driver's seat. "That place looks empty." He said pointing to a vacant, small house. "Yea that will work." Jeff turned into the driveway. "Everybody wake up!" Randy said and slapped Evan in the back of the head. They all got out of the car, and Randy busted the window to unlock the door. "Home sweet home!" Jeff said walking into the house with his arms stretched wide. "Yep!" Cody said, and Randy couldn't help but notice the sarcasm in Cody's voice. "What are the chances the water still works? I want a shower."

Randy, Evan and Ashley had gone to a grocery store they had seen down the street. The plan was that they were going to steal something for sandwiches. On the way back to the house, Evan and Ashley had left for some 'alone time' leavening Randy to walk back alone. Ted was in the shower, where he had been for a rather long time.

"Grrr" Cody growled from the bed. "What's with you?" Jeff asked. He was sitting in a plush chair; he had gone from just burning matches, to burning bits of paper in an ashtray. "Nothing!" Cody snapped. "Aw! Codes, you went from not talking to me to being cranky." Cody glared. "Come over here and tell Jeff what's wrong!" The kid was too down to be freaked out that Jeff was talking about him self in the third person. Jeff dumped out his ashtray and joined Cody on the bed with his empty ashtray. He struck a match and put it in Cody's hand, in a hand-over-hand motion. "See, don't that make you feel better?" Jeff asked. "Do you know how long it has been since I had sex!?" Cody blurted out. Jeff looked around. Upon realizing he was holding Cody's hand on a bed he raised his eyebrows. "Whoa! Is that like some kind of weird, gay, sex offer?" Jeff asked. Cody dropped the match in the glass bowl. "Eww! No you pervert! You're not my type." Cody said and playfully pushed Jeff away. "What's that? Handsome? Exotic?" Jeff asked, rubbing a hand over his cheek. "No you idiot, straight!" Cody laughed.

They were both sitting on the bed randomly burning matches when Randy walked back in the room. It was an odd thing to see those two sitting happily together. "Hey Randy." Cody said seductively up at him. Randy tossed the bag down, and then stole Cody's mouth; it was a sloppy lusty kind of kiss. Jeff was staring slightly agape. "Looks like you're going to get that sex after all Cody."

"Can we go outside Randy?" Cody pleaded. Randy nodded silently and took him by the hand and led him out. "Am I understanding this right Cody, you're horny?" Cody blushed. "I like it too, you know. It's just usually you never give me a moment's peace. But you have been so far away these past few days, I'm missing out!" Randy laughed. Oh yes! There was a reason he was with Cody.

Ted finally walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He seemed somewhat confused to find only Jeff and several burnt out matches. He ran a hand through his damp hair and raised an eyebrow towards the older man. Jeff looked up. "Ah, Teddy!" He grinned.

"Where did everyone go?" Asked the confused Ted. "Um, all I'm gonna say is, don't go outside for a while." Jeff nodded as Ted's eyes widened.

* * *

**So… What did you think? Good enough for a review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! It is a little shorter than the others but we thought it worked out better that way. As always, thanks to Neurotic-Idealist for writing this with me.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Randy lay awake the next morning. He had one arm around Cody's sleeping body and the other was resting behind his head. There was something about today that felt different. Randy had thought about it for the past hour that he had been awake. He realized that this was the longest time in several years that he had gone without some kind of physical pain. Abuse by his stepfather had been so regular that it became almost a routine.  
Randy was almost immune to the feeling of "normal" and he found it more unnerving than anything else.

Cody was keeping him from getting up to have a smoke. Part of him couldn't bear to disturb the angelic boy who lay in his arms. The trip was having a positive effect on Cody, despite Randy's initial doubts. Everyday he saw the young boy growing more confident as opposed to his former self. He wasn't shy by any means, but he was usually careful what he said and did.

"Codes, are you awake?" Randy whispered softly.

"Mm, tired." The dark haired boy replied.

"I'm just gonna go have a smoke." Randy told him.

Cody mumbled a reply and wrapped himself up in his blankets. Randy carefully released his arm from Cody and stood up to go and find a cigarette. He walked the landing, stopping outside the first room with the door open slightly. Evan was lying on his back with Ashley draped across his chest. Randy shook his head as his doubts over the blonde resurfaced.

Maybe it was built into Randy not to trust anyone. He had never met anyone who hadn't let him down, minus Evan and Cody. The darkness in the older man was all too obvious as he contemplated his life if those two had not been a part of it.

Downstairs in the living room, Randy found Jeff and Ted crashed out on the floor. There were some remnants of whatever they had eaten the previous night, plus a number of burnt out matches. Jeff's pants had a few new cigarette burns that had not been there yesterday. Ted looked peaceful enough, using a rolled up curtain as a pillow.

Randy picked up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and went into the kitchen. He was about to light up a smoke, when Ashley walked into the room. He didn't go for females, but Randy had to admit that she looked damn sexy right now. The blonde wore a black bra with some denim shorts and knee high black socks. Her blonde hair was messed up, so that her streaks looked like odd pieces of pink and black.

"How long have you been awake?" Asked the blonde.

"A while." Randy replied and lit his smoke.

"I'll join you." She said as he offered her the pack of cigarettes. She lit up and flipped back her hair.

"Sleep well?" Randy asked with an underlying sarcasm. He had heard exactly what she and Evan got up to last night, and it wasn't sleeping.

"Very well." She smirked, obviously reading Randy's sarcastic tone.

"Me too." He replied. He had to make a point of the fact that he was attracted to Cody. He couldn't quite draw his eyes away from the blonde though. She was amazingly well built for a girl who had a kid. Randy noticed her smiling to herself.

"What?" He asked her.

"See something you like?" She asked him. Randy felt a strange stirring within him. Ashley looked on accusingly, as if she knew what he was thinking at that moment. He had been with girls before Cody, but he had never felt such a strange underlying attraction.

"No, not unless you're really a guy." He replied and finished his smoke.

"Oh well, if you change your mind..." The blonde shrugged and carried on smoking her cigarette.

"I'm gonna go wake Cody. We'll be setting off soon." Randy said to her. But when Randy got back to the room Cody was already awake and getting dressed. "Hey babe, why are you up so early?" Randy said as he put his arms around Cody and they swayed together. "After what you said, a smoke sounds pretty good." Randy was kissing and nibbling at Cody's neck again. "But if you keep that up we could just go back to bed." Cody said smiling.

"Well you two better stop doing that!" Evan said stepping uninvited into the room. "We could be there in just a few hours." He said. Randy moved his mouth away from Cody's neck and looked at Evan. "Since when are you calling the shots?" Randy asked smirking, because he knew that Evan didn't have the authority to make anyone of them do anything if Randy didn't say so first. "Since I am tired of this whole fuckin' trip! Now lets go, come on!" Evan said and went back out the room. A moment later Randy heard a scream from Ashley, the Evan say, "Put it out! Put it out!" then a pop that told them that Evan had just slapped Jeff in the head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too I just dropped it." They heard Jeff say.

"We better go before Evan kills Jeff." Cody said and started pulling on his shoes. "Or before Jeff burns us all. When did you start caring about the kid?" Randy asked. "Well, you know. When he's not killing people or burning things, he's pretty okay." Cody said shrugging, Randy laughed. When they got back down stairs, it was to find everyone eating left over sandwiches.

"We should get to New York before dark." Randy announced as he entered the room.  
"Where exactly are we going?" Ted asked him. "Queens." Ashley piped up, causing Randy to narrow his eyes in a small scowl.  
"I said that we'd take you to New York. As soon as we pass that state line, you're on your own." Randy told her.

Evan looked up at Randy and they met in one of their unspoken conversations. Cody reached a hand out to touch Randy's shoulder. He knew that the last thing they needed was this battle of wills. Ashley had not replied to what Randy had said. She was sat cross-legged on the floor having a smoke.

"Come on! Aren't we supposed to be friends?" Jeff laughed and danced in a circle around Evan and Randy, who were almost nose to nose.

"Let's get in the car." Cody suggested as he felt Randy's body tense up. The others nodded and stood up to leave. Randy sighed and whispered to Evan, who nodded and walked out with Cody and Ted, closely followed by Jeff. Ashley was about to leave when Randy called her over to him.

"Ashley. I'm willing to take you with us…on one condition." Randy said, raising his arms to pin her against the wall. The blonde looked him in the eye and nodded for him to continue. He stepped closer, so that there was no distance in between them. He whispered something in her ear and waited before she sighed and nodded. "Ok." She replied.

The others were in the car as Randy and Ashley emerged from the house. Nobody said anything or asked any questions. They were all hoping for a quiet and uneventful journey to New York. If there was going to be a trip full of arguments, then nobody wanted that to happen.

"What's wrong?" Cody frowned at Ted, who was looking out of the car window and deliberately avoiding everybody else. "Nothing." He replied.  
"Tired?" Jeff asked from the driver's seat. "You could hear?" Cody gasped as he realized what Jeff was hinting at.

"It's ok Codes. I get the feeling it wasn't just us." Randy piped up. Evan and Ashley both blushed slightly.

"The important thing is, we're all happy." Evan said.

"What about me and Ted? We didn't get happy-ed." Jeff said from the driver's seat.

"Well you guys were all alone, nobody was stopping you." Evan joked. Everyone in the car laughed except Ted, "Shut up you fag." He said slapping Jeff in the back of the head. They abruptly stopped laughing. Randy was glared at Ted who was looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Everyone knew he didn't mean it, the insult had just slipped out, but Cody was still looking shocked and a little hurt. He and Cody had always got along fairly well. But Ted had been in a bad mood for the last few days, if it had been Ashley they would have said she was PMS-ing. "I am sorry guys, I didn't mean that!" Ted quickly said apologized to Randy and Cody. Randy didn't need an apology he didn't much care what he got called anymore, he had heard it all before from his step-dad. He just continued to glare, and left it at that. "I am really sorry Codes, I didn't mean anything by it! I didn't mean you!" Ted said to Cody who looked still looked hurt. "I know Teddy, you would never say anything like that about me." Ted and Cody smiled at one another; Ted gently put his hand on Cody's knee and caressed it softly. Randy gave him a death glare again and knocked his hand away.

All in all, the trip was not exactly a happy one. It was a tight squeeze in the car and it was a rather warm day. But they scenery had changed from open beautiful green fields to a dirty city. "This looks like the kind of place Phil would live." Ashley said poisonly.

"Do you know where he lives?" Evan asked. Ashley shook her head. "No, he just said Queens." She said and they all looked around. Outside the windows there was threatening looking people engaged in more than crude activities. "I don't want to stay here." Cody whispered to Randy. "We'll find some where to stay." Randy reassured him.

They drove an hour or so more. They found a place to stay just as dusk was falling. It was a rather large but completely abandoned house. Evan used a piece of metal pipe to pry open the garage door. The last thing they needed was for their mode of transport to get stolen in this decidedly rough neighborhood. Once the car was safely tucked away, the group entered the main house.

Everything looked relatively untouched, resting under a layer of dust. The refrigerator was still plugged in, so they had somewhere to store food. They found some boxes of candles and spare bed sheets, although it would have been better if Jeff was unaware of them. The doors in the kitchen opened out into a decent sized garden, with a disused barbecue and a locked shed. Of course, Evan soon managed to break the lock and found some tools and spare oil for the car.

It was a big house. They each had a room to themselves, but of course Rand and Cody always roomed together. They had finally reach the place! Not the end of there journey by any means, but a place good enough to call home until they were ready for a new adventure.

* * *

**Okay, so the next one will be longer, promise! Tell us what you think.**

** Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another kinda short one, but a good one!**

**Hope you guys like it**The next day was a lazy one; they all were decorating the house with things the old inhabitants had left behind. It was a bit creepy, the house was completely furnished and looked like the owners could come walking in at any time, but all the surfaces were covered in years worth of dust and grime. They each had a room, of course Randy and Cody shared one. It was later in the evening; the sun was still out but not uncomfortably hot.

* * *

The group had all congregated in the back garden of the abandoned house.

"It's a nice evening." Jeff nodded as he gazed up at the summer sky.  
"Mm, shame we can't light the barbecue." Evan replied.

Randy over heard the conversation and smirked to himself.  
"Hey Ashley." He called her over.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"We need some food. I saw a 7/11 back there with a half open window." Randy stated.

The blonde folded her arms as Randy looked on.  
"You want me to climb through the window and steal us some food?" She asked him.  
"Exactly." Randy smirked a little.  
"Ok, fine." Ashley nodded, remembering the chat she had with him earlier.

About half an hour later, the dirty blonde returned to the house with a bag full of foodstuff. Jeff had already lit the barbecue and was strangely intrigued by the hot coals. Randy had apparently appointed himself chef, and took the bag from Ashley.  
Ashley wandered over to where Ted and Cody were sitting. She smiled kindly as she took a seat next to Ted.

"You boys okay?" She asked them.  
"Sure." Cody nodded and returned a smile.  
"What about you Teddy?" Ashley asked him.

"Fine, I guess." He muttered.  
"Cheer up." The blonde grinned and planted a wet kiss on his lips.

Cody's eyes widened as he saw Ted almost fall off his chair.  
"Do you feel better now?" He asked his friend.

"Of course he does. He's had a pick me up from Ashley!" The blonde giggled as Ted blushed.  
"Do you need one Cody? You look kinda pale." She asked eyeing Cody. He shook his head.

"I don't think he has ever kissed a girl." Ted said smiling, he was obviously quite proud of the brief meaningless show of 'affection'.  
Cody blushed red. "I have to!" He said.

Ted and Ashley looked curiously at him. "Oh yea? Who?" Ted asked. Cody began stuttering, thinking of a lie but was saved from answering by Jeff.

"Hey guys, check it out. This is fuckin' awesome!" Jeff shouted at them, he and Evan had obviously just set up an old hammock they had found in the locked-up out building. Jeff was currently trying to stand in it and he was very wobbly.  
After a minute he began to wave his arms, before falling backwards and rolling over on the grass.

"This is like a party!" Evan laughed as Randy began to 'cook' their food.

"A party needs music!" Ashley replied.

"Hold on…" Jeff wandered into the house and returned with an old beat box. He turned on the radio. The DJ was about to play the next song. As the intro of Count On Me by Default kicked in, the dirty blonde grinned and pulled Jeff closer to her.

"I love this song!" She yelled as Jeff began to dance with her.

She slowly and purposely grinded herself against Jeff, stopping occasionally to throw the odd flirty look at Randy to see if he had noticed. He knew her game, but he would not indulge her need to attract his attention.

The blonde knew exactly what would attract his attention though…

"So, Cody. You've never kissed a girl huh?" Ashley took a seat next to him.  
"I, um…no." Cody blushed and looked down at the ground.  
"Do you think you might like it?" She whispered to him.  
"I don't know." Cody shrugged.

Ashley shot a glance over at Randy, who was barbecuing their food. She licked her lips and smiled.  
"You didn't know you liked a guy until you tried it." The blonde pointed out to the young boy.

"So you're saying that I might like girls if I kissed one?" Cody frowned.  
"Not exactly, I'm just saying keep your options open." Ashley shrugged.

"How am I gonna get a girl to kiss me?" Cody asked.  
"Well, you're a very handsome boy." The blonde smiled.

"Would you kiss me?" Asked the young boy.

"If you wanted me to." Ashley replied.

"You could be my first kiss with a girl." He smiled a little.

The dirty blonde saw Randy glance in their direction out of the corner of her eye.  
"Are you asking me?" She asked Cody. He blushed and nodded.

Randy frowned as he saw Cody pull Ashley close to him. He almost lost it as he saw the two of them lock lips.  
He knew Ashley's game, but what worried him was that Cody didn't seem in any hurry to pull away.

When they finally separated, they both stood up and walked over to Randy.  
"I know I like guys." Cody announced.

"What?" Randy asked in a pissed off manner.

"He wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl." Ashley shrugged.

"And you showed him?" Randy asked.

"Just helping out." She smirked and wandered over to Evan.

In the background, Ted balled his fists and cursed the fact that his kiss with Ashley had been meaningless.

Cody was standing by Randy innocently watching him cook. "So, do you always go around kissing girls?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"No!" Cody said and smirked, it was one of the things he had picked up from Randy. He punched Randy playfully in the arm. "I only did it because I knew you were watching."

Randy raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You did?"

"Yea, she is trying to get my man. You really think I hadn't noticed? She is trying to make you want her, but what she doesn't know is that by kissing me she only made you want me that much more!" Cody said slyly.

Randy smiled, Cody really was changing, growing up. "You have really turned sneaky Codes. It's sexy" Randy said. Cody just smiled and shrugged.

"It's time to eat! Get over here!" Randy called. The rest of the gang came over from what looked like, a game of tag. They were all breathing heavily and giggling like children, their happiness was quit infectious, and their light mood couldn't help but be echoed on Cody and Randy's faces.

Randy wasn't exactly a 'great' cook, but it was by far one of the best meals they had ever ate!

"The only thing that could top this is a cold beer!" Cody said. He was sitting on the steppes and was stretched out lying across Randy's lap.  
"Too bad we haven't got one." Jeff mused in agreement.

"I can take care of that!" Ashley said and jumped up and ran out of the yard without further explanation.

It was several hours later when they all had retreated into the sitting room when Evan pointed out that Ashley had been gone for far too long. At that moment she burst in the door, she was crying and hysterical! She came in the door and fell across the sofa. Evan and Ted were the first to her side.

"Ashley! Ashley what happened? What's wrong?" Evan asked franticly. But she stayed silent except for her crying.

"What happened Ashley?" Ted asked and grabbed her hand. But she only continued to sob.

Randy stood up, pushing Cody's head off his lap. He may not particularly like the girl, but he was concerned.

"Ashley!" He said in his commanding tone. "Ashley, sit up." He said and pulled her into a sitting position. "Now calm down, and tell me what happened!" he said without compassion and very forceful.

"I s-saw Phil!" She sobbed out. "And Madison!" The men in the room looked at one another. "I hid and I followed them! I have finally found them after all this time." She said and clutched at Randy's had looking up at him with teary eyes. He looked furious at this action from her and pulled his hand away and marched up stairs, they heard the door slam to the bedroom door he was sharing with Cody. Cody looked at Evan a little fearful and Evan nodded to him. The same way Evan could communicate with Randy without words, he and Cody could. They both knew how unpredictable Randy could be, and they both knew the best thing they could do was to let Cody calm him down. Cody went up the stairs after Randy.

Evan, Ted and Jeff busied themselves pampering Ashley.

"What is wrong with you? She can't help it that she is upset at finally finding her daughter." Cody said. Randy was looking down at the street, but he turned to face Cody. He looked very angrily for a moment before bringing the back of his hand down on Cody's young face. Cody fleetingly thought he was going to be attacked further, but Randy stilled. Randy had never hit Cody before, and Cody was heart broken by it. Randy himself was sickened that he could do something so violent to _his_ Cody. He was turning into his step-dad! He had just hit Cody for no good reason, the same way Brad used to do him. He couldn't look at Cody any more. He sat down on the bed and stared at his own feet.

Cody was looking at him bemused, he wasn't sure what to do. No one in his life had ever hit him the way Randy just had.

"I'm sorry Cody." Randy said in what was barely above a whisper.

"I- I'm just tired, I need some sleep, okay?" he said briefly looking at Cody, whose cheek was red and bruising. Cody knew he was lying, he could always tell. There was something more bothering Randy, but Cody didn't want to push it right now. Instead the crawled up on to the bed and kissed Randy softly.

It was a few hours later and they were both lying there in 'their' bed together, tangled in naked limbs. "I think we should go get the little girl back" Cody said, he was absently playing with Randy's hand fingers.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea." Randy said letting him play with his hand. It was amazing how much sex could level Randy out, now was the best time to talk to him.

"Why not? All five of us, he wouldn't stand a chance." He asked seriously.

"Cody, you're very intimidating, and, baby, I'm scared of you, but I think I may be the only one." Randy said in the form of braking very shocking news. Cody pushed him playfully. "I'm serious! And you better be scared of me!" Cody said sarcastically. "I can withhold this ass anytime I want to." Randy smiled and pulled Cody a little closer to him, Cody nuzzled a little tighter into his arm.

"But really, what if she is in danger or something, we should help them." He said looking up to Randy. Randy sighed and gazed back at him, Cody was noble as a saint. "Well, I guess we are involved in this. How about we talk about it in the morning?" Cody nodded; Randy kissed him then closed his eyes. He could feel Cody to drift off to sleep in his arms, but he didn't go to sleep. He was awake until several hours later; he was just laying there thinking about what Cody had said. "We're too far into this to get out now." Randy mumbled to himself. He kissed Cody on the forehead and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**What did you think? Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Thanks to my writing partner Neurotic-Idealist!

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Randy first opened his eyes, the sun was not up yet but the tinge of light was just peeking through the sky. Gently he got out of bed, as not to wake a sleeping Cody. He went down stairs, Ashley was sleeping on the couch, and Evan, Ted and Jeff were sleeping in chairs and the floor around her. Her and Evan's hands were lightly touching, leading him to believe that they had fallen asleep hand in hand.

"Evan. Wake up." Randy said and pushed him awake. Evan jerked and rubbed his eyes.

"What's up man?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you, now! Before she's awake!" Randy said and looked at Ashley. Evan stood up and stretched his limbs and the two men walked into the kitchen.

"Did Ashley tell you where the kid is?" Randy asked calmly.

"Yea, I think I could find it." Evan confessed.

"Well, we are going to get that little girl back." Randy said in a way that there was no room for argument. Evan was a little surprised at how calmly Randy was taking this change of heart.

"What made you decide to do that?" Evan asked.

"Cody. He's so… It doesn't matter. We are in this now, and we can't let… I don't know Evan! But this is what we are going to do, do you have a problem with that?" Randy asked.

"No, I think it's a great idea. I'll wake the others." Evan said and started out of the kitchen.

"Not Ashley!" Randy said.

"Why not?"

"You really think she would stay here if she knew we were going? And she's not going!" Randy said sternly, Evan reluctantly nodded.

Randy, Ted, Evan and Jeff were all in the kitchen sleepily getting read to go.

"You guys aren't leaving without me are you?" Cody said. He came in to the kitchen yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was just in gray sweat pants and dragging his feet. He looked unbelievably cute! His hair was ruffled and just for a fleeting second Randy felt something go through his chest.

"Come here baby." Randy said and reach for Cody, who allowed him to pull him close and laid his head on Randy's chest. The other boys where trying not to look at Randy's vulnerable moment, but they were all slightly in awe to see that he had a heart no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Randy kissed the top of Cody's head. "You're not going baby." Randy said.

"Come on Randy, it was my idea." Cody said quietly, he knew it wouldn't be hard to get Randy to do what ever he wanted when he was being this charming.

It took Randy a minute, but he came around. "Okay Codes, you can go but you have to do what I tell you." Randy said.

"Don't I always?" Cody asked sarcastically. Between Randy's arms Cody shot Ted a cocky grin.

Quickly they were all dressed and in the car on the way to the destination Ashley had confessed to Evan last night.

"When we get there, I don't know how it will be, but I don't want this to be a long drawn out thing. Get in, get the baby, and get out! Got it?" There was a mutual agreement in the car as Randy gave 'orders' from the passenger seat. Cody was sitting in the middle of the back seat, between Jeff and Ted. He and Randy were holding hands. Randy was circling his thumb on the back of Cody's hand.

Evan parked in the driveway of a modest house with a sandbox and a swing in the front yard. They all climbed out of the car and they followed Evan and Randy to the front door, where Evan knocked.

"What do you want?" Came a gruff voice, presumably Ashley's ex.

"We're friends of Ashley's." Evan called and the heard him rambling around in the house. Then they heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot.

"Run! Get the hell out of here!" Randy shouted and he and they all started running back to the car.

Dust was flickering up all over the ground around them as bullets missed them.

"Cody!" Randy shouted franticly as Cody fell in front of him and a mist of red filled the air. "Cody!" He shouted again and dropped and cradled Cody's body. Randy felt everything in him stop. Sound ceased from the world. All that Randy could see or feel or know was Cody's bloody body in his arms.

But the world didn't stop. The shots kept coming and Evan was shouting at him to get back in the car. But Randy couldn't move, he was in shock!

Cody's blue eyes fell shut as he let out a gasp and a choke. Then he was gone. His body became limp in Randy's arms.

"Randy, get you ass in the car now!" Evan yelled panicked at his best friend.

"No!" Was all Randy could repeat over and over again. Seeing that this wasn't going to get Randy in the car, and understanding that he didn't want to leave his beloved behind. Jeff turned back and took Cody's lifeless body from Randy. "Get in the damn car!" Jeff commanded Randy. Reluctantly Randy got in the back seat. Jeff jumped into the passenger seat with Cody in his lap. Randy crawled till he was practically in Jeff's lap too.

"Cody? Cody! Baby, you have to wake up!" Randy pleaded, but wouldn't reduce himself to actually crying. Even at a time like this he was too selfish to show emotion.

Evan drove like a mad man back to the house. The trip was silent, no one wanted Cody to be dead, but he was!

Evan parked and went around the car to help Jeff and Randy get Cody out of the car.

Ashley came running out of the house when she heard the car outside. "Where were you guy's? I was wor-" She stopped speaking abruptly when she saw Cody's body.

"I can carry him by myself." Randy said and took Cody from Evan and Jeff and carried him into the house.  
It was no struggle to carry the young man's body. He was almost weightless in a strange way.

"Evan, what the hell happened?" Ashley asked grabbing at Evan's arms. He had tears in his eyes. He wasn't too big to shed tears over Cody's life being cut so short.

"Come on. I'll tell you." Evan said taking her hand and leading her away from the house.

Evan took her down the street where he explained everything that had went down that morning. And she cried, like anyone with a heart would do. But, that's not what Randy was doing.

Back in his bedroom, he had Cody laid out on the bed.

"Hey, baby. You're all dirty. Normally I would like that, but not today. Today you are going to be clean." Randy said as he was washing Cody's beautiful face with a warm cloth. "You were too pretty to come on this trip. You should have been smarter than to get involved with something like this, with someone like me." He said and put a kiss on Cody's forehead. He needed him to wake up and talk to him. Randy had never told Cody how handsome he was. But now looking at him, although he was pale and his beautiful sapphire like eyes were closed, he was still breathtaking. In reality Randy felt guilty. This was his fault. He had stole Cody's childhood and now the rest of his life too.

Randy stripped Cody off and put clean clothes on him, Randy's own clothes, Cody would like to be buried like that he thought. He brushed his hair back and carried him in to the back yard. Randy got a shovel out of the shed and began to dig.

"You want a hand?" Jeff asked. He Ted, and Evan had came to help lay their fallen brother to rest.

"No! But you guys can stay." Randy said and continued to dig. Ashley stood in the background and cried silently.

Randy laid Cody in the deep hole and bent and kissed him on the forehead. The five beings took a long moment's silence looking down at Cody. Randy allowed Evan to help him fill in the grave.

He spent several hours just staring at the heap of dirt that covered _his_ Cody.

Evan couldn't say just when he noticed that Randy wasn't there. "Has anybody seen Randy?" Evan asked the room at large. No one knew where he was. Therefore he went looking for him.

Finally after an hour or so, Evan found him.

Randy was sitting on the dock hanging his long legs off the edge. He had left without saying anything to anyone he couldn't stand being with other living people when Cody wasn't one of them. Evan walked up and sat down by him and waited for him to speak

"I miss him Evan."

Evan nodded. "I know man, it's alright to miss him he was a good kid"

Randy took a deep breath. "I loved him."

"I know that too." Evan said.

"I should have told him." Randy said, everything in him was telling him to just break down and cry. Cody was gone! There was nothing to live for now!

"You really think he didn't know?" Of course Cody knew, Evan and Randy where both sure of it.

"I should have told him anyway, he would have liked to hear it."

Evan could see where this was going and he wished there was something he could do to prevent it, but he knew better. "Don't beat yourself up over it Randy."

"But last night, I could have said... I hit him Evan. I said I wouldn't be like Brad, but I hit Cody." Randy sighed.

"You are not like him, Randy. You are a good guy. Cody knew how much you loved him, trust me." Evan looked his friend in the eye.

"It's just so fucked up! I don't know what to do without him." Randy felt so alone and so empty, dazed. Evan could see Randy's heartbreak on his face.

"I know you don't, we'll just take it one day at a time, we'll get through it." Evan put his arm around him and Randy lay his head on Evan's shoulder as tears ran silently. He had never cried about anything in his life. But never in his life had he cared about somebody like Cody.

Back at the house, the trio of Jeff, Ted and Ashley, were trying to make sense of the events of that day.

"It's down to me. If you hadn't been looking for my kid..." The blonde covered her tear stained face with her hands.

"Nobody could have known." Ted tried to comfort her, at the same time he contemplated life without his friend Cody.

"I should have known that Phil would react violently." Ashley shook her head.

"Randy's probably feeling this worse." Jeff nodded. "He didn't want Cody to come." Ted added.

"What do we say when he gets back?" Ashley asked nervously.  
She knew that Randy wasn't her biggest fan anyway. If he blamed her for the death of his beloved Cody, she may lose what she had became accustomed to. The company of these guys had been keeping her going. Not to mention, wasn't Randy a murderer?

They all exchanged looks, they didn't really know what kind of mood Randy would be in, and they didn't know what to say to him.

Jeff shook his head. "I don't know, but if I know Randy he is gonna need his space. And if I were you," He looked at Ashley. "I wouldn't be in too big a hurry to be alone with him. You may or may not have noticed, but he's not the most… stable person."

Ted looked at him sarcastically. "This coming from the guy who thinks it's necessary to burn everything he sees." Ted was very ill! He and Cody had been quite close, well really everyone was upset over Cody. But he and Ted had joined the little group about the same time. They were nearly the same age, Ted was only about a year or so older than Cody. They had went to school together and they were very good friends.

Jeff was at a loss he didn't really know how to defend him self against that. So he turned his attention to Ashley. "Just don't worry about it. We will think of what to say when he speaks. But he won't blame you. He never blames things on other people. Nobody can make him do something he doesn't want to, unless it was Cody…"

Randy came marching in looking bad tempered and his eyes were red. He didn't speak to anyone. Even when Ashley stood to offer a kind word, he just walked past her like she had not just stepped in front of her.

Randy was sitting in his room, doing the only thing he knew to distract him for the pain of losing Cody. But that hurt too, wasn't there something he could do that didn't cause pain? Almost as if he had known what Randy was thinking, Evan walked in and threw a bag of white powder and a syringe on to the bed beside Randy. "Don't do anything stupid." He said throwing concerned looks at Randy's bloody appendages.

Randy only gave Evan a moment to vacate the room before he was in a rush to melt down the powder. He filled the container with the liquid and plunged the needle into his left forearm. It burned but only a few more minutes was he going to have to be in a world of pain and loneliness. He was quickly escaping to a place where he couldn't fell anything. Everything was okay. He couldn't feel his body, he was floating. It wouldn't be long now until he could come to terms that Cody was gone. High, it was easier to convince himself that Jeff had the right idea. And the people you cared about were better off dead than alive.

* * *

**And there are even more twist to come!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to my brilliant writing partner, she is responsible for most of this chapter, and did great on it. Get ready for another little twist!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Randy awoke in a haze. After a few moments of taking in his surroundings he cursed the fact that he was still alive. He felt pain, meaning that this wasn't just some dream. Cody was gone forever and Randy was to blame. He should have protected his lover more. The boy worshipped him and it cost him his young life.

Randy rolled out of the bed he had shared with Cody and walked out of the room. The others were already awake. They were all in quiet conversation until Randy appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He wore the same shirt as he had yesterday, still wearing stains of Cody's blood on him.

"Randy, do you want me to get you anything?" Evan asked first.

He just stood there and shrugged silently.

"I'll get you something to eat." Ashley told him.

"If you want something, I'll go get it." Jeff offered. Ted stayed silent.

"I want Cody! Can you go get him back? I didn't think so." Randy yelled.

The group fell into an uncomfortable silence once more.

Randy walked over to the window and picked up a cigarette from the packet there. By the time he had put his smoke in his mouth, Evan was ready with a lighter for him. Randy nodded in one of his unspoken messages of thanks.

He scanned the group, who were all sitting on chairs around the room. He had Ted, who was slightly annoying and quite frankly, a little boring. Ashley was devious and emotional, while Jeff was quite likely a deranged murderer and arsonist. There was only Evan that he truly cared about in this group now.

"I think we should stay here today. Tomorrow we can get back to business." Randy told Evan in a matter of fact manner.

"Whatever you say." Evan nodded.

Randy eyed the mound of earth again. He looked at Evan and the younger man nodded understandingly.  
He watched out of the window as Randy made his way over to the mound and took a seat on the grass beside it. Evan went to see the others and told them not to go out the back as Randy was busy with something.

"Oh Codes. I miss you already." Randy spoke to the earth.

He placed a hand on top of the mound and smirked a little.

"You said you could withhold your ass, but I didn't realize you'd go this far." He smiled a little at his attempt at humor.

Randy's eyes had almost been trained not to cry. They stung a little now, so he blinked his eyes a few times.

"You probably already know this, but I need to say it. I love you Cody." Randy said out loud.

He hoped that somehow Cody could hear him.

"Jeez, I need a smoke." Evan ran a hand through his hair. He was watching Randy's agony from the window. He felt guilty, this was his fault too. He was the one who should have had the brains as to tell Randy that this whole trip was a mistake.

"I got some in my jacket." Ashley motioned to the jacket on the back of the chair.

Evan walked over and stuck his hand in the front pocket, frowning and pulling out a penknife.

"I didn't know you were packing weapons." Evan held up the knife. Ashley frowned.

"Well, you know how it is on the streets." The dirty blonde shrugged.

Evan nodded and put the knife back, eventually finding a pack with a couple of cigarettes left in. He put one in his mouth and passed the other to Ashley, lighting it for her. She sighed and closed her eyes as she inhaled. Evan did the same, as they sat in contemplative silence.

The rest of the day past with everyone in a quiet and unpleasant mood. Randy stayed outside with Cody most the day. Ted and Jeff hadn't spoken since the morning. It was only Evan and Ashley who keep their wits about them in their grief.

As dusk was falling Randy came back into the house but didn't say anything to anyone. He just marched up to his room and slammed the door. Randy couldn't sleep. Everyone else had been sleeping for an hour or so. He wondered whether it was worth getting up for a smoke or something, but didn't feel like talking if he woke anybody. He didn't really want to sleep, because his dreams - and nightmares - would be filled with images of Cody. Randy had felt the guilt in the pit of his stomach, as he realized he had never properly told Cody how he felt. It was Evan who had assured him, with three words. "He already knew".

Yea! He knew! Call him selfish, but Randy wanted Cody back!

Randy was pulled from his thoughts by a shadow across passing the bedroom door. He slowly got up and crept to the door. He opened it slightly and made out the figure of Ashley. She disappeared out of view, stirring his curiosity. He crept out of the door and paced slowly after the blonde. He saw her in the dim bathroom light. She had something in her hand, as she rolled up her sleeve. Randy suddenly understood what she was about to do, as the penknife glinted in the dull light.

Ashley teased herself, running the cold blade gently across her arm, before closing her eyes, as she prepared to break the skin. A hand reached out and pulled away the knife. The dirty blonde frowned as her blood rushed in her veins, desperate to be released. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Randy who held the blade. Now she was angry. Her body was crying out for some release and he had denied her.

"Give it here." She held out her hand impatiently.

"No." Was all Randy answered. Somehow he was seeing himself in her desperation.

"Look, you don't understand..." The blonde was beginning to shake as her desperation grew.

"But I do understand. I did this before." Randy told her.

"Just one time. Let me have one go now. I just need to relax a little." She begged him.

"You don't need to do this." Randy shook his head.

The blonde began to tussle for the knife with him, although he was about a foot taller than she was. Her frustrated groans grew into hysterical sobs as he held the instrument above his head. Ashley began to sob uncontrollably as she saw her own reflection in the mirror. Randy knew that she wasn't going to do anything now. He put the knife on top of the bathroom cabinet and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the blonde.

He wasn't any good at intimacy or sympathy, so he stood like a statue, while the blonde shook quietly in his arms as her sobs subsided and she began to fall asleep. Randy picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room and his bed. He felt it was his duty to look after her tonight at least.

Randy smiled as Cody smiled back at him. He wanted to be able to reach him, so that he could whisper sweet nothings and smell his shirts that always smelt like his mom's favorite brand of washing powder. He sensed that Cody was near him now. His hands touched flesh and his mouth detected a warm breath nearby. He snuggled into the warm body, aware that Cody felt different than before.

Randy let his lips wander, as he found the source of the warm breath. His urge overcame him and he locked on to the other set of lips. He didn't understand why Cody did not kiss him back. He ran a free hand across the warm body, realizing quickly that it wasn't Cody beside him.

He jumped up and looked at the figure in the bed. It wasn't Cody, it was Ashley...

"Don't stop." She mumbled in her half asleep state.

Randy looked down at the blonde in his bed. He was aching mentally and physically with the pain of losing Cody.  
Maybe he could use some comfort tonight. He wouldn't get it from any of the guys asleep in the other rooms.  
He pulled his t-shirt over his head and climbed on top of the blonde.

"Don't worry. I won't stop." He whispered as he attacked Ashley's neck with his lips.

Sure, it was nothing like being with Cody. He needed a release and Ashley had been more than willing to offer herself since they met.  
She was awakened now and began to participate with what was happening. Randy hissed and sighed as he found that she knew just how to please him. She knew that he was thinking of Cody, and she knew that he was being rough to rid himself of his angst, but she didn't mind. She allowed him to use her to make himself feel human again.

He didn't hold back. He had turned into an animal. He knew there was no way this could be pleasant for Ashley, but why should he care? She was disposable…

**

* * *

**

What did ya think about that?

**Thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Randy awoke with the warmth of another body in the bed beside him. His heart raced as he imagined it were Cody lying there, but his head screamed that Cody was gone forever. The body was female and blonde. Randy carefully turned to stare at the dirty blonde as she slept. Her slender neck was littered with plum colored bruises and what remained of her bra was hanging off the edge of the bed. He sighed and ran a hand over his short hair as the previous night's events came flooding back to him.

Something at the back of his mind questioned why Ashley had just lay down and took it. He had been permitted to use and abuse her for hours before the sunrise. The blonde did not complain once. Not when he grabbed her hair, not when he pierced her skin with his teeth and not when he drilled himself as far into her as he could. Why was she so accepting of his behavior last night?

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" She mumbled as her eyes flickered open to meet his.

"Sorry." He replied.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked as she sat up.

"For what I did last night." Randy replied in almost a whisper.

"It's fine. What are friends for?" The blonde shrugged.

"Is that what you are, my friend?" He asked her.

"If you want me to be…" She whispered as she inched her face closer to his.

"Ashley, I think you should get up before Evan wakes." Randy told her.

"Ok." She sighed and got out of the bed.

Randy probably should have averted his eyes but he didn't. He felt he had crossed a line last night. By rights she was Evan's girl.

"Are you going to get Madison?" Ashley asked as she pulled up her pants trying not to look at him.

Now he understood why she went through last night. Randy just stared at her for a moment. He almost felt exposed at being taking advantage of. He wanted to be mad, but he couldn't say he wouldn't have done the same thing in her place.

He pushed himself up on the pillows so he could look more mincingly at her. "I said I would. I'll have to talk to Evan, we'll have to work out a better game plan than… than last time. I don't won't to loose anybody else." He averted his gaze to the floor.

She leaned over and kissed his lips. "Thank you for doing this for me" She said.

He pushed her away. "Don't thank me! I'm not doing this for you, Cody asked me to." Even saying his name caused a sharp pain to go through his heart.

They finished getting dressed and went down stairs. Evan was sitting out on the front porch steps smoking. Randy took a seat next to him and Evan handed him the cigarette.

"I thought you might need it after the night you had." Evan said smirking as Randy took the smoke. Randy just looked at him, wondering if Evan had the balls to reprimand him.

"It's okay man. I'm not mad. She's a good girl and all… but just not for me. Bros before hoes, right?" He said with a laugh.

Randy smirked too, but quickly returned to his stern seriousness. "We are going to get that little girl back today. You better go get ready." Randy said as he gazed absently in the distance, he was thinking about Cody, he was wondering if he would have approved of Ashley taking his place in Randy's bed.

Randy and the other guys were on there way back to Phil's house. He had once again made Ashley stay behind. Everyone was silent. It was like déjà vu for all of them. Were they going to lose someone else? They didn't think they could take the thought.

Randy thought of the little girl with a man who would kill somebody as sweet and innocent as Cody. He was thinking about the best way to tare the man limb to limb. It was just hitting him how angry he was at the man who had shot Cody.

Evan parked in the driveway of the house, there was the sand box and the swing. No one moved spoke.

"We better hurry up. Sitting on enemy territory is not safe." Jeff said from the back seat.

They got out of the car and started to the door. Before they had even ascended the steps the door was flung open and a young man about there age, with long flowing hair came out.

"I can't believe you idiots are back again!" The new man said.

Randy lunged at him, Evan and Ted caught him but not before Randy grabbed the man by the neck and began to choke him. "Did you shoot Cody?" Randy said through gritted teeth.

They young man was surprisingly strong for his size and was able to wiggle free. "No!" The man said and rubbed his throat. Randy stilled.

"Did the kid make it?" He asked. Randy looked ready to kill. "No."

"I am sorry, but Phil is just like that. He is asleep right now, and Madison isn't even here right now. My names John." He said and stretched out his hand to Randy.

Randy took it and shook it. "I'm Randy, that's Evan Jeff and Ted." He said nodding to the other men.

"If Ashley wants Madison back, I will bring her when she gets out of daycare." John said.

"Why should we believe you?" Ted piped up.

"Ashley knows me, she will believe me. And, Phil will kill all of you if you come back." John answered. Randy contemplated it for a moment.

"Okay, you have until tonight, then we are the ones that will be killing people." Randy gave him the address, then led them all back to the car. The little girl was in someone else's hands now.

They drove back to the house, and Ashley knew that john would bring Madison to them. It was just a matter of waiting now.

It was getting later in the evening, Ted was getting anxious and it was really starting to piss everyone off. Ted could be a very negative person.

"I should never have gone with you! It's all your fault Cody's gone! And you don't give a damn!" Ted lashed out at Randy.

"Nobody asked you to come with us." Randy hissed as he caught Ted by his collar and shoved him against the wall. He had chosen to ignore the comment about Cody, because he knew Ted didn't mean it.

"This is all just fucked up." Ted shook his head as he fought Randy's hold.

"I suggest you calm down." Randy sighed.

Ted broke away and straightened his shirt back out. He turned and walked the other way. Evan looked at Randy, as if to tell him he was too harsh.

"I know Evan, I know." Randy sighed and lit up a smoke.

"I'm getting out of here for a while." Evan said, looking in Ashley's direction.

"I'll come with you." She nodded as he walked past her.

It had been about an hour now. Ted had just walked and walked, because he was too frustrated and confused to do anything else right now. It was getting darker by now.

Ted carried on walking, pausing as he heard a strange noise. He wished that he hadn't bothered to look into the dark trees. What he saw was Ashley, the object of his affections, having sex with Evan. Resentment rose in Ted's chest as he turned away from the scene and carried on walking. What was there to live for? This new life wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Randy and Jeff had smoked another cigarette between them. Evan walked back towards the, his fly still down from his encounter. Ashley followed shortly after with her appearance looked a little ruffled. She lit up a smoke and eyed Randy and Jeff.

"Where'd Ted go?" She asked them.

"We had words. He'll be back." Randy nodded.

"Do you smell smoke?" Evan asked, sniffing the air around them.

"It wasn't me." Jeff shook his head.

"It's like fumes…" Evan mused as his eyes widened.

"Where'd you leave the car?" Randy asked Jeff, reading Evan's thoughts exactly.

"A few yards down that way." Jeff pointed as the two men ran in that direction.

"Ted!" No! Ted!" Randy yelled as they approached the car.

"Get him out!" Ashley screamed as she arrived behind them.

Evan smashed the window and opened the door from the inside. Smoke billowed out as Jeff leapt into the car and pulled Ted's body out of the car. Jeff lay Ted down on the ground, as Evan began to do mouth to mouth. Randy for once, put his arm around Ashley. She was crying in shock.

After five minutes that seemed to last five hours, Evan looked up and shook his head. He wiped his teary eyes with his sleeve, smudging his eyeliner in the process.

"He's gone. Ted's gone." Evan told them.

It really was déjà vu. It was Cody over again, another life cut pointlessly short.

Jeff through Ted over his shoulder and carried him into the house. Much like Randy had done for Cody, Jeff washed Teds pale face and put him on clean clothes, and wrapped him in a blanket. But when he carried him in to the back yard, the gave was already dug.

"We are starting our one little cemetery back here. I don't like it." Jeff whispered. He was still holding Ted bridal style, Ashley laid her hand on Jeff's shoulder. She knew his heart was broken the most. Jeff and Ted often got left alone when the other four coupled off.

Jeff kissed Ted's forehead and laid him in the ground. Jeff stood and was looking down at Ted. Ashley was sobbing into Evan's chest, and he had his arms around her. Randy was standing alone, he was thinking that if Cody were still here he would be holding Cody the way Evan was holding Ashley.

They had only just filled in the grave when they heard a car pull into the driveway. Everyone but Jeff ran to the front door. Evan was the one to open the door. John was standing there with a small blond girl in his arms.

"Madison!" Ashley shouted and grabbed the baby and began to kiss her all over.

"Hey Ashes." John said.

"John! I knew you would come through." She said and hugged him with her free arm and kissed his cheek.

Ashley turned back to face Evan, Jeff and Randy. "Guys, this is John Morison. This is my best friend and Madison's Godfather."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Tell us what you think!**


End file.
